For the Love of Conner
by darkangelwp
Summary: Superboy becomes a Tamer and a whole new world opens to him. A world he finds, he doesn't want to leave. When the League and YJ team finally find him, will he return with them? Or has Conner found something better?...rating may go up. CROSSOVER DIGIMON/YOUNG JUSTICE
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of Conner

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

Chapter 1

He hated Mondays. The mountain was empty. Quiet. With the team gone, all Superboy had for company was the silent hallways. Mondays, he is always afraid to leave his room. But he does. He doesn't want to stay in his room. But he doesn't want to wander the base like a drone. He does it anyway because it's better than staying still. It's better than waiting for someone to give him an order. It reminds him of Cadmus. He hates being reminded of Cadmus but everything does. He doesn't think about Superman. He forces himself to think of anything else but Superman. He thinks of how quiet it is.

Tuesday isn't much different. Except he goes into the training room and breaks. He hits the punching bags, the wall, and jumps and makes craters. He does it just to move, to hear anything other than the infuriating silence echoing between his ears. He does it to keep the burning in his eyes at bay. Superboy knows Canary will show up the next day and remind him that he shouldn't train without supervision. He knows she will not raise her voice but there isn't any way for her to hide the disappointment from her face. It's a look that makes his insides feel cold. He promises to try harder. He knows it's a lie. What isn't a lie is the promise he makes to himself that he will try to last longer than one day. He knows he will follow that promise for a little while then break all over again.

Canary comes in Wednesday and he wants to worship the ground she walks on. He knows she won't be happy but she gives him something he desperately needs, a sound. He doesn't really hear a word she says. He hears the words, her heart beat. He hears her steady pace as she makes her way across the room or down the hall. She makes lunch. She tells him to leave the base. To go outside because it will be good for him but he doesn't believe her. He feels bad for that. The problem is that he doesn't know why.

Then she leaves and the burning in his eyes comes back. So Superboy goes to the closet in his room, and bites down on a fist. He bites as hard as he can, until a strange copper taste trickles down his throat and the burning stops. His hand heals not long after and it's like nothing happened at all. Sometimes he wishes they wouldn't. Thursday and Friday go by in a haze. He doesn't remember anything other than the color of the walls and the echo of his own heartbeat.

But Saturday the base seems to wake up. His head becomes full and his stomach starts to feel lighter and lighter. Miss Martin smiles at him and asks him about his week. He lies. He tells her it was fine. He can keep her out of his head now so he doesn't feel bad about it. But he thinks he is supposed to. He can't find it in himself to care. He is just glad she's here and she brings something back. He isn't sure he knows what that is just yet. He's just glad it's there.

Artemis and Robin come in while Miss Martin is in the kitchen. He stays on the couch and waits for his hearing to overwhelm him. He doesn't mind this time. He doesn't hear what they say, not a word, all he knows is how glad he can feel them. Every part of them seems to be bursting at the seams. A part of him relaxes for the first time all week. They haven't changed out of their civilian identities just yet. He doesn't mind. They're here and he doesn't think he's going crazy.

Kaldur comes in after. He reminds Superboy a lot of the ocean the teen calls home. He makes Superboy feel calm. He focuses on Kaldur for several minutes. He listens to the slow tread of the team leader's feet, confident in a way that the clone envies. The atlantian's heart thunders in his head. It blocks out everything else. It pushes out the other things, the things Superboy it's sure of. Then he wants to go outside.

When Kid Flash arrives, it's with a rush of wind and a yell. Superboy likes Kid the most because every part of the speedster is loud. Not one inch of the red head is silent. It was like being in the same room as a bee hive, buzzing and humming without stop. Superboy relaxes into the couch, and feels tired. He doesn't remember the last time he slept. But with the team here he doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to miss spending time with them.

"Hey Conner!" Kid is loud. Superboy looks up at the speedster and nods his head. Conner was his new name. They called him Conner now. He tried to remember that. He had a name now. He was more than a clone the team told him. Some days he believed that. Some days he didn't.

"I got something for ya' buddy." The yellow clad hero shows the clone a DVD case. The only thing Conner makes out is a yellow dinosaur before the case is taken out of his sight.

"It's this really popular show in Japan." Kid fiddles with the dvd player. "But I figured we mix things up."

"So you bring a cartoon? Great idea Baywatch." Artemis doesn't miss her chance.

"Hey! They have a card game too!" Conner can hear parts of Kid humming, "Besides we gotta show Conner stuff besides school stuff."

"Perhaps it would benefit us all to see what other cultures view as entertainment." Kaldur's voice falls over everyone. It's a peaceful tremble.

Eventually, everyone settles around the tv. There is popcorn and it fills the room. It makes the mountain less empty. It reminds him that people do exist. They are real. They aren't figments of his imagination. The others chatter throughout the show. They only see a few episodes before they are called in for training. They go through more covert training and Conner focuses all his attention on the team, on the training. He doesn't think about the after, about when they leave. He memorizes every gesture, every word, engraves them in his head.

One by one they leave. They go to the part of their lives that don't include him. Robin tells him not to get in trouble and laughs on his way to the zeta beam. Artemis warns him away from her room but she doesn't look angry so the clone thinks she must be teasing. She likes to do that. Miss Martin reminds him that there are leftovers in the frig. Her cheeks color and he knows that means something but the only thing that he's focused on is that everyone is leaving. Kaldur tells him to make sure to rest and rest a hand on his shoulder. He expects Kid Flash to joke about having the mountain to himself except something different happens.

"Here. These are for you." He gives Conner a pack of cards. "They're from the show. It's different so you might like it. But you gotta give it a try. Ok?"

Kid's eye are big and full. That's the way they look to Conner. So he takes the cards.

"Ok." His voice is rough. He doesn't like how mean he sounds. But Kid doesn't look hurt. So maybe he sounds better. He gives the clone a wide smile. Then he's alone again and it he's cold all over. He feels like the mountain is trying to swallow him. But the cards are warm in his hands. So he goes back to the couch and sleeps there. He holds the cards close and dreams.

When he wakes up he doesn't remember what he dreamed of but he feels warm. The clone sits up and starts the dvd player. He starts the show from the beginning. He puts the volume up and lets the voices fill the base. Now that he's paying attention, he can't look away. The gnomes didn't show him anything like this. It was like he was seeing the moon all over again.

When the first dvd ends, he opens the card pack and is careful not to bend them. They're still warm and he wants to keep them close. He gets up to hunt for something to hold them. It takes him a while but he eventually finds a belt with a few pouches. One is just right for the cards. He wears the belt and goes back to watch the rest of the show. He picks up the case and reads the title out loud.

"Digimon." When the word leaves his mouth, his entire body feels warm. There is a faint hum in his ears. Conner sits down and watches the rest. He wonders. When it's over he plays it again. He sees the digimon and he sees the children. The two worlds fit together despite how different they are. He wishes. His eyes begin to burn and he doesn't stop them.

He thinks of Superman and a part of Conner dies. He wishes. Hard and deep. His face is wet and Conner doesn't know why. A part of his mind gives the answer but he ignores it. He wishes for love and acceptance. Unconditionally. And for an eternal moment, he believes in the power of wishes. He believes in the things of children, of powers beyond Superman and Batman and Cadmus. He wishes he was anywhere else. He wishes he could believe forever.

"Conner." The clone looks up. There is static on the tv. He listens for the sound of an intruder. He doesn't hear anything. He is alone.

"Conner." The voice called out again. Young and hopeful. It pulled at the hybrid. Urged him to move closer and then the air in front of him glowed. The living room faded away. The teen hero didn't notice. Conner reached out. Static filled the air.

"I'm here Conner." The glow began to form a body. What emerged was a purple furry dinosaur. Its head reach the hybrids waist. It had black claws with white feet and hands. The tip of its tail, its stomach and nose was also white. On its back was a pair of bat wings and its forehead had a red upside down ruby triangle. Perched on its head was a pair of cat-like ears and gold eyes.

"Conner. I've been waiting for you." His voice abandoned him. His vision was blinded by another glow and when his vision cleared, something-_D-Arc, a voice whispered_-was in his hand. It was all purple with a white border around the screen and a white strap. He held the digivice out infront of him and when he did, a holo-screen appeared with the image of the creature in front of him. Underneath a picture was the name, Dorumon, and beneath that was the label, rookie.

"I won't leave you Conner." Dorumon's voice is mature and male. His voice is soft, a touch rough and not one would match with such a small digimon. But his eyes are honest. His hands shake and for a moment, he's afraid that he's hallucinating. Then he hears it. Beneath his harsh breathing, is a tempo, a beat. It's not his heart. It's Dorumon's. So he reaches out again and his fingers touch flesh and fur. The digimon purrs. Conner falls to his knees. He takes the digimon into his arms and cries. He knows he's crying and the rookie in his arms runs his head against his neck to comfort his new tamer.

"We're in this together Conner. Always." The light fades away and the world emerges. But it's not the world Conner remembers. Tamer and digimon were surrounded by the dirt and rock. Above them, a green and blue orb floated with pink spires shooting away from it. He pulled away.

"Where are we?" His voice is dry and rough

"We're in the digital world. You didn't like that place you called me from right?" Dorumon cocked his head to the side slightly. "So I brought you here. Do you feel better now?"

"I don't know. Why…?" Conner looked the digimon in the eyes.

"We're partners. I'm your friend. You're my Tamer. I rely on you to become stronger and I protect you. We care for each other. You were hurting so I did what I thought would make you feel better."

"Care…for each other?" Conner's voice becomes low. Dorumon nods his head. Then nuzzles his head in Conner's neck, purring from deep inside and Conner wraps both arms around the smaller digimon and holds him close.

"Together." The hero tamer whispers, belief cemented.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Evolution

Chapter 2-Evolution

The Digital world was _massive_. That was the first thing Conner learned. There wasn't a single wall. The teen and his digimon had walked for miles and had not come across another silver, metal obstacle. It was liberating. Conner doesn't feel bad for feeling that way. He stared out at the canyon around them. He could hear a rumbling deep to the left of them.

"There are digimon underground." The purple digimon was leaning against the clone's side.

"What kind?"

"Don't know. Not until we see them."

"Ok." Conner felt strange.

He felt calm. He didn't mind not knowing everything. Every second he heard something new. There was something big moving some distance in front of him. It let out a low groan every few steps and he heard wings flapping above him. He looked up but saw nothing. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a red bird digimon making its way along. Before it was out of sight, the clone pulled out his D-Arc.

"Birdramon. Champion level."

"It's supposed to be strong." Conner looks at his partner. He finds that his partner doesn't hide anything from him and he likes it. He likes that he doesn't have to ask or look for answers.

"Champions are a level above rookie. After that is Ultimate and then Mega."

"You're a rookie." Dorumon nods his head.

Conner looks back at the holo-screen and wonders. A part of him is still in awe of everything. It's a part of the clone that absorbs every new experience, every new sensation. The clone relishes the horizon, the illusion of endless land. It goes somewhere, it all has to. But Conner is trapped between that wonder and fear. The fear is another part. It sits inside the teen, waiting for the illusion to fail, for the world to disappear, and wake back in the cave, alone.

The tamer wraps both hands around his digivice.

"I don't want to go back." He doesn't look at his partner. "This is real. It has to be real."

"It is. I'll prove it. I'll prove it every day if I have to." Dorumon stares at Conner until his tamer meets his eyes. The teen doesn't argue with the rookie. He hears the words and he believes them. He likes the feeling in his chest, in the warmth that the wonder and the belief that blooms there.

"Come on." The rookie nudges Conner's arm with his nose. "We can look around. There are lots of places we can go."

Conner gets up. He listens to the little digimon because he wants to. He listens because Dorumon wants to share not hide or confuse. Eventually, he will lead. Eventaully, he will be confident. He knows this because the rookie says he believe he will. Conner likes that Dorumon believes in him, in his growth. He doesn't compare Conner to Superman. He doesn't ever call Conner "Superboy" and with every call of his name, the less foreign it sounds.

_**-Two Months Later- **_

Conner's grown since his time he first appeared in the digital world. The bond between tamer and digimon has evolved past anything Conner's ever had. When he seeks comfort from his partner he doesn't hesitate to hug the rookie digimon. When Conner's mind falls into dark places, places that has him staring at his hands, places that set his heart racing for no apparent reason, the purple beast forces his way into Conner's lap and pulls him back. They've fought together, too. Conner knows he's strong but some of the digimon are stronger. He rubs his arm in memory of one of his more reckless charges. He pushes the memory away, not willing to revisit that mistake.

The tamer has learned to be more patient, to look closer to the environment. He lets his digimon handle the fights and let's himself play the role of support. Somehow, he doesn't mind. Because even if all he's doing is giving support, both of them benefit from it and he can _see_ that. He is calm in a way that he wasn't when he was with the team. He relies more on his digimon then he did on his old team. There is a dull feeling in his chest. He stops for a moment and places a hand on his chest.

"Conner?" Dorumon remained at his side.

After the first week, the rookie's belief bared fruit. Conner decided where they would go. Which data streams they took and which digimon they fought. And they did fight. Conner learned the use of the cards. One card increased speed. Another boasted power. He wants Dorumon to get stronger so that other digimon couldn't hurt him. He wants the strength to protect others. He wants Dorumon to know that strength. That's why he is his tamer that was Conner's new purpose.

But he also knows that he was part of a team. A part of him misses that feeling, of the group, of being surrounded by people he trust. But he doesn't regret being here, being with his digimon. And it felt _good_, to say that.

"My digimon." Conner looks down at the beast digimon, takes his hand from his chest and scratches the rookie's ears. The purr is the only answer. Conner has learned not to regret.

Dorumon stops purring and takes a step forward, growling with his teeth bared. The digimon's fur stands on end. His tail is stiff. Conner braces himself. He listens intently, looking for whatever has his partner on edge.

"Look what's wandered over just in time for lunch." A voice hissed.

Conner and Dorumon pinpoint the voice coming from the tree tops. They move simultaneously. Jumping back just as a thread of webbing lands in the place they once were. A giant spider digimon appeared from the canopy of trees. It's big, black and orange and has a giant skull and cross bones on its back. Conner pulls out his digivice and the holo activates.

"Dokugumon. Insect-Virus type. Champion level. Its attacks are Poison Cobweb and Poison Thread."

Dorumon opens his mouth. Energy gathers there before an iron sphere takes shape, aims, and then the rookie fires.

"**Metal Cannon."** The champion doesn't let the attack him and jumps from the tree to the ground. The insect opens its mouth for its own attack.

"**Poison Cobweb**!" The blast is hurled at the duo but they are quick to move out of the way. Conner pulls out a card and slides it across his D-Arc.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Hypersonic activate!"

The purple rookie speed up until only a blur is seen and attacks in rapid succession. Some attacks hit their mark and some don't. The champion dodges just fast enough and shows no hesitation to attack back. The ground and the trees showed signs of the poisons' effects. Parts of the land burned away, smoke rising.

Conner heard his heart beating loudly. This battle felt different. They had fought champion level digimon before but the fights always felt like it was in their favor. This battle made his inside churn. He didn't like this fight. But this was an opponent that wasn't going to just let them walk away.

"I'm going to load your data little fur ball!"

That shout is followed by the champion striking out at the rookie with a leg and causing the purple digimon go flying into the nearest tree. A crater forms from the force of the impact and Dorumon falls to the ground.

"No!" Conner was shaking now. He knew his partner wasn't invulnerable. He knew he could be deleted. The teen didn't want to lose his friend. _Friend_, the word echoed in Conner's mind. He wouldn't. He'd do anything to protect his friends. He left Cadmus because of his first friends. He knows what he can do and what he can't do. Just because the clone couldn't fly doesn't mean he couldn't send someone else off. Conner spied a boulder not far from where he was standing and dived for it. As Dokugumon opened his mouth to attack the downed rookie, the clone lifted the large rock and hurled it at the insect.

The boulder landed on the champion's back just as it released it's attack. The insect's poison attack veered off course and struck another tree. For a moment, the champion was stunned. It didn't stay that way. Using the strength in all of its legs, it heaved the oversized rock off its back and turned on the hybrid.

"Ooohhh! I'm gonna make you regret that!" The champion took a step toward the defiant teen. That was as far as it got.

"**Metal Cannon**!" Dokugumon turned back to the purple rookie who stood on shaking legs. Dorumon bared his fangs at the insect, unwilling to stay down and let his tamer stand alone.

"We're not done." The rookie growled.

Conner's body was cold all over. His partner was shaking, battered, and tired. He needed help. He reached for another card. He had a card. He had more than one card. He will help his digimon or they would die together because he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. He wasn't going to lose his partner, his _brother_. The teen pulled a card, slid it through, and stared as the card turned into a glowing blue card. Conner didn't know what it did but it was better than nothing. He swiped the card.

"DIGI-MODIFY!"

_DIGIVOLUTION… _

_DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…_

The rookie's body began to glow a bright purple. His body grew five times in size until the new digimon stood three stories tall. The fur changed to a darker purple with light purple highlights. The black claws turned red and a white tuff of fur grew around his neck. Large purple wings grew from his back with a white underside and the ruby on its head changed to a dark blood red. A growl rumbled from the champion and then the beast let out a massive roar, wings spread.

_DORUGAMON! _

The newly evolved champion spread its wings, casting a large shadow over its insect opponent. Then it opened its mouth and a large iron sphere formed.

"**Power Metal**!" the champion released the sphere.

It struck and Dokugumon screamed as it erupted into data bits. Dorugamon absorbed its opponent's data before turning to his tamer and let a rumble come from his chest. The champion lowered his head so that he was leveled with Conner.

"Dorugamon?" the teen whispered.

He looked at his partner in awe. There wasn't a scratch on the digimon's body. It was as if his wounds from the previous fight never happened. He made his way over to the huge digimon and placed his hands on the champion's face, hands brushing against warm fur. Dorugamon took a deep breath and scented his tamer. The familiar smell had the beast putting his paws on the ground and curls his tail around the hybrid.

"So this…this is digivolution." Conner found himself running his hands through his partner's fur. The familiar motion earning him another rumble from the beast digimon. Then a voice reached him, it was just like Dorumon's voice, only deeper, and it carried a more feral edge. If Conner wasn't use to his partner's voice, he would have missed it entirely.

"Wanna fly?" Dorugamon's wings arched just a tad wider. Conner couldn't help the smile that blossomed along his face. He moved over to the offered paw and let himself be lifted onto the champion's back. Conner trusted Dorugamon completely as they flew through the air, assured that the digimon wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Anything can happen now, Dorugamon, and I'd be fine with it."

"Hmm?"

"It's because I know we'd face it together. I'm not afraid I'll be alone if something new comes along. So, wherever we go doesn't matter. And whoever we meet won't matter."

"Not even Superman?" His partner knew everything. So of course he would wonder.

He knew about Cadmus and the team and Superman. After he told his friend he was a clone, he stayed. He knows the digimon could have left him but he stayed and even though his team saved him, a part of him still feels like they only did because they needed a way out. Dorumon knew how Superman refused to look at him, refused to see Conner as anything more than a clone. The digimon vowed never to trust the kryptonian hero. He was more in awe that his tamer was a superhero, a covert hero but a hero nonetheless. He had made another vow to be the best digimon a hero could have and Conner had smiled, feeling warm all over. Before even hearing someone mention Superman's name would make him upset but now…

"Not even Superman. I know you won't choose him over me."

"Never." The growl that Dorugamon gives is vicious and promises nothing but pain and unquestionable agony.

* * *

REVIEW! Tell me how I'm doing!


	3. A Sovereign and a Question

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A Sovereign and a Question

A few days after Dorumon digivolves, the pair meets one of the four Sovereigns, Baihumon. The mega digimon is the size of a skyscraper. It happened when Conner decided they would travel along a specific data stream. But the tiger digimon didn't feel threatening. The beast was a giant white and blue tiger with four eyes and gauntlets on its front two paws. There were spikes on its back and glowing orbs circling its abdomen. On its head was a blue helmet, on its back paws were spiked cuffs and its tail had a spike choker.

He doesn't mind Conner asking him questions. The tamer and digimon stay with the Sovereign for a while. Sometimes they listen and sometimes they ask questions. The mega is polite and always moved with purpose. Every action and word spoken was done with meaning. Nothing is wasted. Then there are moments when no one says anything, when Baihumon stands still and stares out at the world. Those quiet moments leave Conner with a deep sense of something like awe or appreciation. Maybe a mix of the two.

Conner finds himself listening to the older digimon. There were a few occasions where the mega would ask the tamer to look into a sector or an anomaly and Conner would find himself agreeing. He never once felt pressured or intimidated. That was the biggest factor that the teen liked about the digimon, he had asked, giving the dark haired youth the option to refuse. Before, the team would carol him to do something even if it was good. They never asked him. Canary didn't ask if he wanted to train, just lead him to the training room and gave orders. Cadmus gave him orders, too. But Baihumon asked and said he could refuse. The mega said he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, be whatever he wanted. He said that was Conner's right as a living being just as it was the right of all digimon. It made his nerves tingle all over and his heart race. So he did as Baihumon asked and every time the mega thanked him, he felt himself smile. Dorumon noticed.

"Why don't we stay a while?" he had asked his tamer. So, they stayed.

The longer they were with the Sovereign the more Conner began to know. He learned that the area of the digital world they had traveled thus far was all part of the West Hemisphere, under the protection of Baihumon, its Guardian. This area was parallel to the human world. Since he was in the western part of the world he moved onto the western sector of the digital world. That left three other areas he had not been to. Just like there were parts of the human world he had not seen. They are on a cliff overlooking Baihumon's forest when the digimon asks something else.

"What do you know of the human world?" The clone had told him what he could.

"It's dangerous. Like the digital world." Conner doesn't look at the Sovereign. "There are bad people in the world. People who want to hurt others. Who want power and will do anything to get it."

Dorumon rubbed his head against his tamer's leg, purring. The rookie gives his support without words. Baihumon waits for him to finish.

"But…but there are _good _things, good _people_." Conner thinks of his team, of Batman and Canary. He thinks of Superman. "They fight evil. They fight to protect others. To protect the world. They're not prefect but they're good. Sometimes they get hurt and sometimes…sometimes they hurt others. But, they try. When everyone else would rather look away…they face it, face all the bad things, and fight. They're heroes."

"Then they must live well." The mega proclaimed.

"What?" Conner looks up from the ground, startled.

"If they are willing to fight to protect the human world then they must live that purpose." Baihumon looks down at Conner, a gleam in his eyes. "They chose to live for others. To protect. To guard. To save. And they know that reason is the purpose for the rest of their existence. So they live with that belief in their hearts. They hold it close, with unquestionable conviction and gain strength from it. It is the very core of their being and it drives them to do the impossible. Just as it is the Sovereign's purpose to guard the digital world. To know what one's reason for living is a belief that evil cannot so easily strip away." Then in a softer voice, asks, "What is your reason, Conner?"

"I was created by Cadmus to be a weapon…" he loses his voice for a moment, "to replace Superman-"

"No." Baihumon doesn't roar. "That was the desire of _others_ for you. What do _you_ desire? What is the reason _Conner_ Kent continues to exist, hmm?"

"I…" he loses his voice again. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what the right answer is.

"It's ok." Dorumon purrs, "take your time. There's no rush."

Conner sits down and the rookie falls into his lap. Dorumon rights himself before he settles in his tamer's lap. The teen runs his hand through the purple beast's fur. His head is empty and then the words come.

"I want to protect Dorumon." The digimon perked one purple ear and opened one eye to peer up at the tamer. "I want to protect my friends. I want to protect the human world because some people shouldn't be allowed to get away with their crimes." Conner closes his eye and raises his head. A small breeze caresses him.

"But…but I –I also want to be loved. I want a place to call home. I want someone to like Conner because he's me and not anyone else."

"Then why do you remain here?"

"Huh?" Conner couldn't hide some of the hurt that question caused. He liked where he was.

"Why do you choose to stay here when what you seek lies in the human world? You're friends reside in the human world. What keep you here?"

"I won't leave Dorumon."

"Who says he cannot go with you?" Conner doesn't say anything. "What is it you fear?"

The teen says nothing. Even though he can feel the Sovereign staring down at him. He holds his partner a little tighter to him. Conner is afraid. He's afraid the team will think he went back to Cadmus. He's afraid that Superman will convince everyone he's a monster. He didn't put up a fight coming here. He knows the lack of evidence of a fight will make him look bad. After so long away from them, he knows they've probably given up on him. They're just waiting for the monster to show its face. He doesn't want to prove anyone right. He doesn't want to go back.

"There isn't anything…anyone waiting for me."

He was selfish. Still is. But he didn't regret. Not completely, not a lot. The rookie nuzzles his tamer's neck and wraps his tail around one of Conner's arms. Conner wouldn't trade Dorumon for these past few months with the team.

"Then look elsewhere." Again, the clone is startled. He looks the Sovereign in the eyes.

"What?"

"The worlds are vast. When one ends, another begins. If you cannot go back then you must go forward." With that the mega gestures toward Conner's left just as Dorumon snaps his head in the same direction, growling lowly.

"What's that?"

Conner's eyes were wide as he looked up at the sky. The blue sky had a massive tear, moving, growing. It was as if someone had torn the sky into two. The scar pulsed and spat lightening. He could hear screaming, digimon screaming. Dorumon jumped out of his tamer's hold and raced a few steps forward.

"Something's wrong." He growled.

"Lord Baihumon!" the mega and the rookie turn to the hybrid in shock.

Conner was not one to believe in authority. It was apparent even to the Sovereign that Conner was not one who much faith in those who had power over others. But Conner did have a sense of respect for the digimon mega. He had heard how some of the other digimon addressed the Sovereign and the digimon, not once, made the hybrid feel inferior. Not once did the mega make Conner feel like he was a pest, or an annoyance, or a burden or an obligation so he felt no repulsion tying himself to the Sovereign. But he did push. He did make Conner look at himself, to see pass the things others put in his head, what he put in his head. He pushed Conner in a way that made him better.

"My Lord, what's going on?" Baihumon blinked away his shock and the mega looked at the tamer with a softer look than before.

"The worlds are changing." Baihumon's words pressed against Conner with a sense of urgency. Like time was running out. It was. He didn't know how but they were running out of it. "What comes of it will be a new stage in our evolution or the end of our existence."

"We can help. Lord Baihumon, you know we can."

"We can." Dorumon agreed but the Sovereign had other ideas.

"No." The mega shook his head. "Do you wish for answers? Do you wish to know the rest of Conner?"

"I-yes-but…" the clone stuttered. Torn between his desire and his sense of duty, his urge to defend, protect.

"Then go. Go beyond this place." Baihumon's voice boomed. It echoed all around him reached into his heart and set it racing. "See the human world through opened eyes!"

The mega didn't take his eyes away from the scar in the sky. Conner knew something was happening. Something big. He wasn't ready. He didn't know enough and Baihumon knew it too. Conner pulled out a card with his lord's voice ringing in his ears.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Digivolution Activate!"

_DIGIVOLUTION… _

_DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…_

The rookie's body began to glow a bright purple. His body grew five times in size until the new digimon stood three stories tall. The fur changed to a darker purple with light purple highlights. The black claws turned red and a white tuff of fur grew around his neck. Large purple wings grew from his back with a white underside and the ruby on its head changed to a dark blood red. A growl rumbled from the champion and then the beast let out a massive roar, wings spread.

_DORUGAMON! _

"Grow into your name. Look beyond all that you have been taught!" Baihumon's words filled Conner's head as he jumped onto Dorugamon's back.

"Feel pass all you have learned. Find the fragment pieces of Conner to become whole." The champion gave a mighty flap of his wings and took flight.

Without question, the two headed for the tear. The sense of urgency vibrating through every nerve, heard with every breath the two took. Dorugamon flew faster.

"You have attained the right of absolute freedom! Fight to keep it! Surpass yourself!"

With a final roar from Baihumon, tamer and digimon throw themselves into the rift. They are assaulted by lightening and data. Black wasps of energy lash out at the champion digimon and his rider. Dorugamon and Conner scream and roar simultaneously. Something was very wrong. Conner didn't know how he knew that. He didn't know where the notion came from. But he was sure that something bad was coming. Whether that trouble was meant for him or other digimon was unclear. But it was coming. It made him grit his teeth. It was like he was walking into a fight he couldn't see, a fight Dorugamon couldn't see. That made him want to break something.

* * *

"Sir! Something else is coming through the Juggernaut!"

"What?!" a blond man yelled into his ear piece. His dark shades hide his eyes.

"It seems to have been following the first Wild One, sir!"

"Get me a visual now!"

* * *

Dorugamon gave a massive flap of his wings, shaking off the dark energy and dived forward, dodging other strikes of lighting and dark clouds. Still, they hurt. The rift pulled and stabbed at the pair. Conner tasted blood in his mouth and tightened his grip on his digimon. He knew they wouldn't last much longer. All around them, Conner was blinded by digital fog. He could only see abstract shapes, not through anything.

They were distracted from their pain by the loud roar of another digimon. Then Dorugamon folded his wings and let them fall through the rest of the digital fog that obscured his vision. Dorugamon quickly opened his wings and let the wind catch them. It was dark out, night time. Spread out below them was a city. Conner felt his breath hitch. He was in the human world.

"Gargomon!"

The shout snaps Conner's attention directly in front of him. Dorugamon and Conner are hovering above two skyscrapers where two digimon are fighting. One is a big white and green rabbit digimon wearing jeans and using what looks like machine guns for hands. The other is a tiger digimon with wings, a red scarf around its neck and armor shields on its arms and thighs.

"Mihriamon. Exalted Beast type. Ultimate level. Gargomon. Beast type. Champion level." Conner looks over Dorugamon's shoulder to where the shout came from. He focused his sight and zeroed in on the source.

He finds a group. Two boys, one girl, and two digimon, rookie levels. One of the boys is looking up at the fight, a D-Arc in his hand. He has an orange jacket over a grey shirt and brown pants with sneakers. He had tanned skin, blue hair and grey eyes.

"A…tamer?" the hybrid felt his heart race. The girl is kneeling next to a fox like digimon that was hardly moving.

"Renamon. Beast type. Rookie." The girl has jeans, a broken heart graphic shirt and red sneakers. She fair skin, red hair and purple eyes. There was another D-Arc, attached to her belt, much like his.

Conner felt his chest tighten.

The last boy had long grey shorts, green sneakers, a blue hooded shirt and had a pair of yellow goggles on his head. He had brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and light red eyes. The digimon next to him was a red dinosaur with black markings, a hazard sign, on its chest and bat-like ears on its head. But his D-Arc had nothing on it.

"Ahh!" The pained yell from Gargomon pulled Conner back to the fight.

He presses himself forward and his digimon follows the motion, powering up an attack before Conner has to say a word.

"**Cannon Ball**!" An iron sphere twice the size of Dorugamon's head forms at its mouth and then is released at the attack at the ultimate.

The attack comes too late. Gargomon de-digivoles into its rookie form. But the ultimate turns away and doesn't finish it off. So, Conner counts that as a win. Dorugamon flies closer to the rooftop and attacks again.

"Another digimon bowing down to a human. Pathetic!" the ultimate roars in insult.

"**Power Metal**!" Mihiramon dodges out of the way and tries to get closer. But Conner sits up and Dorugamon flies back, creating distance between the two digimon. Just as he does another digimon entire the fight. It's similar to the red rookie he couldn't identify earlier so Conner assumes this is its champion form. The champion gets in close. Conner tenses and tightens his hold on Dorugamon just a bit. Dorugamon charges another attack.

"Now, Growlmon!" The spikes on its arms light up.

"**Dragon Slash**!" The makes a downward slash at the ultimate's middle. Mihiramon roars in anger. But the champion opens its mouth and fires another attack. Dorugamon releases his charge at the same spot.

"**Pyro Blaster**!"

"**Cannon Ball**!"

It isn't enough.

Mihiramon shakes of both attacks, moves through the red champion's fire and chomps down on the digimon's arm. The force is so strong that the champion starts to destabilize right in front of Conner.

There is a yell down below. The tamer. This was a tamer's digimon. Conner felt his rage flare. It burned away his pain, the cold feelings of fear and uncertainty. It made his insides hot. It made him sick. It made him strong. It had been so long since he had ever been this angry. This rage stole his words, his voice. There was no language. His mind was solely focused on the ultimate and the champion trapped in its jaws. The champion that could have been Dorugamon and might still become.

Conner and Dorugamon roar.

Then fly. Dorugamon gets as high as he can without being trapped by the vortex above them and rolls over. Conner lets go. He focuses his eyes on the ultimate. He lets gravity pull him closer, confident that Dorugamon is right behind them. Then Conner rights himself, feet down and braces himself.

When he drops, he lands right on Mihiramon's tail. The ultimate roars again, this time, in agony. The clone doesn't stay there. He moves as soon as the digimon releases the champion.

"**Power Metal**!"

Dorugamon aims for the tail, also. But even though it hits, the ultimate doesn't go down. Conner gets ready to run at the digimon, to grab its tail, to hit, to hurt. Anything to give the champion enough time to de-digivolve, but the burning bright red light that engulfs the digimon was not what he was expecting.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

_MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION…_

_GROWLMON DIGIVOLE TO… _

The champion's body grows thicker and heavier. Its arms become covered in armored scythes. Its chest is also armored with a thick red and silver chest piece, with a hazard sign in the center. The chest piece also covers the back and the lower portion of its face also becomes armored.

_WARGROWLMON! _

Conner steps back and pulls out his D-Arc.

"Wargrowlmon. Cyborg type. Ultimate level."

The hybrid takes a few more steps away from the two ultimates and feels when Dorugamon flies pass. The champion digimon drops down next to his tamer and promptly de-digivolves.

"Dorugamon!" When Conner reaches his digimon, his hands are shaking because it's not Dorumon.

The digimon is smaller, with small ears, small stumpy paws, a tail, big round eyes, and a big jaw. He loses track of the fight, focused solely on his partner. He doesn't know what happened. The digimon opens its eyes, shaking.

"Con…er…?" It's his partner. He takes him in his arms.

"Dorumon?" Conner's voice trembles, stuck between rage and fear.

He pulls out his D-Arc wondering if it can tell him what's wrong with his digimon. When a holo shows him Dorimon, he allows himself to relax a little. The rage and fear fade away and Conner can think. The stress from traveling through the vortex, taking most of the attacks, the energy needed to dodge and move to get here and the extra power he put in the attacks drained the champion all the way to his in-training form. He only needs to rest.

"**Atomic Blaster**!" Conner holds Dorimon close.

The blast from the red ultimate is powerful and massive. Mihiramon's screams its final words.

"Fool! You and your humans! Digimon could have had supreme power over both worlds but you had to ruin everything!"

* * *

In a helicopter not too far away, a blond man with shades looks down at the digimon.

"I can't believe it. Those kids were actually able to defeat it." He takes off his shades to reveal hard, brown eyes.

"And all this time I thought they were playing a stupid game. This…is going to require additional research."

* * *

The expansive blue fog surrounding the sky scrapers fades away. Conner looks over the edge and spies the other buildings. He calculates how much force and distance it would take before he got to the ground. There were too many people for him to just jump straight down.

"Need some help?" Conner turns around and meets the red ultimate. Its voice is young, child-like but unquestionably friendly. Before, he would have jumped, regardless of the people. Before, he would assume the ultimate would want something or would think he was weak. But that was before and this is now.

"Yeah. Thanks." Wargrowlmon offers a hand

"No. Thank you for helping." The ultimate digimon shifts some of its armor and all three descend down to meet the other tamers.

* * *

REVIEW! Tell me what you think


	4. Reaction and Direction

Chapter 4-Reaction and Direction

Should I include a romance pair? Slash or Hetero? I don't know. Something a friend mentioned. Any ideas? No SuperMartin though. Just no…it's overdone, even for cannon. Just no.

* * *

"We have a problem."

The words come from Batman like a death sentence. There was no question about the severity of the situation. If the Bat says they have a problem then there's a problem. The Justice League sat in conference. Every member was in attendance. Every hero had their eyes on Batman. They mentally prepared themselves for whatever crisis that required the attention of the entire league.

"Superboy is still missing."

There were mixed feelings all around. In large part, most were confused.

"Why is that such an issue?" The severe look that Batman and Black Canary send Hawkman has the hero quick to change his question.

"I mean, why does it require all of us?"

To answer the question, Batman pulls up an image on the holo-screen. It's a image of Lex Luthor, dressed in a suit, and head held high. Immediately, several heroes stand up in alarm, Superman included, assuming the worse.

"What did Luthor do?" The Man of Steel's voice is hard.

"Nothing."

Batman changes the screen. Lex Luthor is lying in a hospital bed, bruises covering half his face, one leg was in a full cast and the other was covered in bandages. Both of his arms were in splints and a tube was breathing for him. There were wires attached to his swollen chest and an IV running fluid.

"Superboy did this?" Wonder Woman asked in shock.

"No." The heroes look toward Canary. Her eyes are glassy.

"The team…" She looks away.

"What?" Flash is on his feet, "What about the team?!"

"The team assaulted Luthor." Red Tornado answers flatly.

There is horror. There is denial. Then everyone is talking, yelling. They ask questions. They make assumptions.

"Enough!"

Batman's voice commands absolutely. The fight dies down.

"Superboy has been missing for over two months. We have no leads. Nothing from Cadmus and no one is taking credit." The Dark Knights words are grave.

"The team in turn has decided that they would do whatever is necessary. They've come to the conclusion that different tactics are required to find Superboy. Robin nearly made Two-Face a paraplegic. The criminal is still in critical care. That's not counting the dozens of other criminals the team has…dealt with."

"There is a great deal of truth to this." Aquaman speaks up. "Kaldur'ahm has been a bit more…cruel."

"Kid…" Flash shifted on his feet, "Kid's been running harder than he needs. Even the Rogue's noticed. They've been asking about him and I…I haven't given them an answer." The red speedster lowered his head, a frown marring his face.

"My niece has also shown signs of violent tendencies." Spoke Martin Manhunter

"Because of Superboy?" whispered Superman.

"Looks like it." Canary gives the kryptonian a hard look. "They believe they're doing everything they can to find their friend because we haven't."

Superman opens his mouth but before a word gets past his lips the holo-screen fritz. The image of Luthor fades and dies. It flickers in and out, static screams all around the League heroes. The holo shifts images. Luthor disappears only to show Robin, then Kid Flash. It goes through the entire Young Justice team, pulling up medical reports, psychological profiles, and biographies. Batman jumps out of his seat and his hands fly across the board.

"Something's happening." The screen moves onto Black Canary, opening a file on pass missions.

"Is someone _hacking_ us?!" Green Arrow cries. Other adult heroes' profiles begin to make their way onto the giant holo.

"Can't you stop this?" Superman turns to Batman, eyes wide.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen." Batman's voice is grave. "They bypassed every encryption, every firewall without setting them off but they also didn't use any passcode or bio-signature. This…this isn't human."

Batman stops and stares the Man of Steel in the eye.

"I can't stop this." The look of fear on everyone's face makes the gotham native clench his jaw.

Whoever or whatever was filtering through the League's database settled on a profile of Superman, it enlarged his photo and ran through everything. From the alien's first appearance to his first encounter with kryptonite, it broke down Superman's entire life. Using the League's network, it traced Superman all the way back to his address in Kansas.

"Well, it's stuck on you big blue." Hal Jordan, one of the Green Lanturns, gave Superman a weary glance.

Before anyone could say anything else. The holo downsized Superman's image by half, opened an image of Superboy and placed it next to Superman. Red marks started to appear on screen, running along both images. Green lines and Blue shades followed soon after, they traced both pictures and opened several documents connecting the two.

Then an audio file opens but the screen is full of static. Superboy's voice filters through.

"_I was created by Cadmus to be a weapon…"_

"Conner!" Canary screams but the teen doesn't respond to her.

Conner goes on, _"to replace Superman-"_

"_No."_ There is another, older voice. It presses into the clone, words reassuring. _"That was the desire of _others_ for you. What do _you _desire? What is the reason _Conner Kent_ continues to exist, hmm?" _

Superman flinches at the name.

"_I…"_ the clone voice falls, but everyone can hear how lost the teen sounds. Canary starts crying but she doesn't make a sound. She clenches her fist and grits her teeth. Hearing Conner sound so lost eats at her.

"_It's ok."_ Another voice purrs, it's soft and Batman knows it's a way to keep Superboy complacent. Batman growls at how easy it works, _"take your time. There's no rush."_

"_I want to protect my friends. I want to protect the human world because some people shouldn't be allowed to get away with their crimes."_ Canary smiles softly and sends the other heroes a smug look.

"_But…but I –I also want to be loved. I want a place to call home. I want someone to like Conner because he's me and not anyone else." _Several of the other heroes glance at Superman and shift on their feet uneasily.

"_Then why do you remain here?" _

"_Huh?"_ It was easy to hear the hurt in Conner's voice.

"_Why do you choose to stay here when what you seek lies in the human world? You're friends reside in the human world. What keeps you here?"_

Batman narrows his eyes at the screen but Conner doesn't give an answer. There is still no video so he cannot run an identification algorithm to try to find a name. He could try to match the voice with any villains on file. But the chances of finding a match are insurmountable. There was also something else…

"_What is it you fear?"_

"_There isn't anything…anyone waiting for me." _

And there it was. Separating Conner and the person who is manipulating him would be the real challenge. Batman could assume with how familiar the clone sounded with his companions that Superboy had spent a considerable amount of time with them. Dealing with a normal human with Stockholm syndrome is hard enough but dealing with a hybrid kryptonian clone will require additional help and resources.

"_Then look elsewhere."_

Again, Batman grits his teeth. He doubts the other heroes understand exactly what is happening. But he could tell that the other voice was trying-_and succeeding_-in disassociating the teen hero with the Justice League, with Superman.

"_What?"_

"_The worlds are vast. When one ends, another begins. If you cannot go back then you must go forward." _

Batman had to give the speaker credit. They were good-_really_ good. They made sure to sound genuinely concerned and placed themselves firmly on Conner's side of thinking. It was a smooth transition. Make the victim feel like they're in the right that everyone else is wrong, and then tell them what they can do to be _better_. The mark in question is sure to follow without question. It was a very subtle way to manipulate another person without mind control or telepathy.

The screen broke apart again. The next words are garbled and indistinguishable. Only a few words make it through. When they do, they fill the listening heroes with a slow growing sense of impending dread.

"_You have attained the right of absolute freedom!"_

The holo clears for the barest of seconds. But it's enough to push the remaining seated member to their feet. It's Conner.

"_Fight to keep it!"_ Conner is standing, facing the screen.

His eyes are wide, a mix of fear and determination. Batman and Canary note that Conner is still wearing the same clothes he wore the day of his disappearance. But the cargo pants looked a bit worn, dusty and there looked like a few seams were coming loose. His shirt was no better. Although the S-shield was still prominent, it was faded and a portion was covered by black rag-like bandages. It covered one shoulder, the upper curl of the S-shield, and looped over the other shoulder for support. Batman, Canary, nor Red Tornado could determine what injury if any Superboy sustained that would_ need_ bandages. The only pieces of clothing that seemed unchanged are his gloves and boots, which, while looking a bit dusty, didn't look to be falling apart.

"_Surpass yourself!"_The roar that followed those lines had many of the heroes shout in alarm, calling out to the hybrid.

There is a moment of silence, interrupted by the broken static in the audio. Then the older voice spoke again, its tone a grave whisper.

"_He is strong…stronger than his sire…but will it be enough I wonder…?"_

The lights go out. Nothing or anyone moves for a long second, not even the emergency lights. Then Batman is at the console.

"Power's out. Flash-"

He doesn't finish giving his orders because the red speedster is gone in a blur. Minutes later, the lights go back on and the holo screen is blank. Batman runs through several security protocols but they all turn up empty. It's as if nothing had ever happened. He searches archives and the entire network but it's the same, if not worse. It looks as if nothing was moved, not a file was disturbed. After a dedicated search, the hero of Gotham, looks at everyone's waiting gaze.

"…Nothing…"

"Hera…" Diana breathes. Flash rushes back in.

"There's no one else here."

"So…" Green Arrow starts, "if noone's here and it wasn't a hack. What the hell just happened?"

"And Superboy," surprised looks turn to Superman, "who or what has him doing something. Probably fighting for his life."

The alien hero's face is a careful mask of nothing but Batman has known the man long enough to notice little tells. The stiff tensions in his shoulders are the biggest tell-their shaking. A part of Batman is relieved that Superman is finally showing some reaction other than disgust. But another part is furious that it's taken something of this magnitude to shake the man's stubborn streak loose.

"Well at these this time we have a lead." Zatara places a hand on his chin in thought.

"We do?" Hal asked

"That's right!" Flash smiles brightly, "they said "Human world", so that means the kid's in a parallel world or something!"

"That implies that wherever they are is still tied to this earth." continues Zatara.

"Then we'll start from there." The Dark Knight said. "We also know that there are at least two accomplices. Canary inform the team that we've made progress. Hopefully, that'll rein them in for a while and buy us some time."

"And if it doesn't?" Hawkwoman ask, "How do we deal with them? How do we deal with Superboy? There is no telling what he's doing, what he's already done. He could have gone rogue already!"

"We don't have enough information," Batman cuts her off, "So far, it sounds like they're still working on him. Assuming he's a lost cause before we have anything is asking for disaster."

"It also sounds like they're not done with him. So if we can get to him before then we still have a chance."

Hawkwoman and several other heroes send Superman a surprised look but say nothing else. But the founding members stare at their friend a little longer; they heard the unspoken emphasis on chance. They knew he was talking about himself.

* * *

REVIEW! Comments are my best of friends...


	5. Teaming Up

I own nothing! I dont own Young Justice or Digimon Tamers! Both are great shows though. Oh! If my descriptions don't help. Google does. None of these digimon are without a picture on google. I wasn't going to let you guys suffer if my writing confuses you. Still don't know about a pairing though. Friends keep debating about it too.

* * *

Chapter 5-Teaming Up

Conner finds relief in knowing he's not in Happy Harbor or Metropolis or anywhere in the west. Instead, he's in Japan and its supervillian population is non-existent. The country had a strict policy. There was no Lex Luthor or Joker criminal terrorizing the people. In fact, Japan is notorious for its spirit and demon population that keep villains out. Conner also knows that even Ra's League of Shadows has to have clearance to operate in the country. That clearance came from government officials and old families. The entire country was a hive that operated outside the system of the supers. That didn't mean the country didn't have its own share of trouble but it was still better than what Conner had been expecting.

The hybrid was staying with the other tamers in an old service tunnel. Introductions were made quickly before the group had to take cover. The girl was Rika Nonaka, the Queen of the digimon card game and the tamer of Renamon. Conner could see the suspicion in her eyes. In a way, she reminded him of Robin and Artemis but Rika eyed the sleeping Dorimon in his arms for longer than he liked. It didn't take him long to snap.

"Problem?" he growled, shifting the resting in-training digimon as carefully as he can out of her view. His attempts seemed to trigger something in the red head.

"Nothing," she said with a _very_ small smile, "just wondering how a big guy like you got a partner. You're what, sixteen?"

"Yeah…"

"Really? Oh, wow. How long have you been partners?"

The goggle head was Takato Masuki, he's the tamer of Wargrowlmon, and Conner is taken back by how big he is. Conner didn't mean in size but in personality. He's entire body just oozed genuine sincerity and goodness. He leaned against the ultimate digimon, a tired look on his face.

"A few months."

Now, Conner hesitates. Should he take a risk? Before, he wouldn't give anyone anything. Before, he didn't even trust himself. But that was the crux of the matter: the Before Superboy wasn't the same as the Now Conner. He finds himself talking and talking and he doesn't hold anything back. He's never talked so much before, not even to Canary.

"Is this really the human world? Are you all…really tamers?"

"Well it sure isn't the digital world." Said Terriormon, "There's no princess pretty pants there."

"Terriormon." Henry Wong is the rabbit rookie's tamer, and his presence makes Conner relax.

He reminds the hybrid a bit of Kaldur but there was something else. Kaldur always sought to keep peace within the group, he was always diplomatic, neutral and he always knew what to say. In the short amount of time that Conner's been in his presence, he's noticed that while Henry sought to keep peace, he wasn't pressed by duty. Kaldur was a representative of Atlantis, so he always carried himself with an air of detachment, of a soldier, even when he's with the team it was as if he wasn't really there. Henry placed himself, submerged his very being into the group. Conner was more aware of Henry than he was of Kaldur. That doesn't scare him as it probably should…

"I was in the digital world because I didn't have anything is the human world…" he started.

He has their attention. The three thirteen year olds and their digimon listen intently. Conner doesn't hide anything from them because that's something the old him would do. It's something that Cadmus wouldn't let him do. But these three are like him, they're tamers, they're bonded to the digimon.

"I was called Project Kr…" He tells them about Cadmus because he's sixteen and six months at the same time.

"They set me free but…" He tells them that he was a part of a team, a hero, because he knows how different he is.

He knows he can do things they can't just like they knew things and could do things he couldn't. But the biggest reason is because they will find him and he's afraid of what they'll make him do. He's afraid they'll try to take his partner away or that they'll stuff him back in the cave. He tells the tamers this because Conner isn't going to let them decide things anymore. He will fight for his freedom if he has to. But the hybrid doesn't want the tamers to get caught in the crossfire or to be hunted down and interrogated. They don't deserve to have the Justice League stalking them because of him. He expects the shock and disbelief. What does shock him is their fear. But then again, he thinks, they do have a lot to fear.

"It's ok." He says and tries to reassure. "I won't hurt you."

"We're not afraid of you." Henry's voice is soft.

The smaller teen takes a seat next to Conner and Terriormon finds a perch on top the hybrid's head.

"You may look big and bad but you're a big ole' softy." There is a brief glow as Wargrowlmon finally de-digivolves into Guilmon.

"Like bread?" The red rookie tilts his head to the side. "Can I have some?"

"That's not what Terriormon means, Guilmon." Takato sits on Conner's other side, "he's just saying that Conner is a nice person."

"Oh!" Guilmon perks up before, "does this mean there's no bread?"

"Don't worry buddy." Takato reaches out and rubs his partner on the head, "I'll definitely get you tons of bread."

"Yay!"

Conner notices how the rookie's eyes light up and can't help but smile. He rubs a hand through Dorimon's furred head. His partner purrs softly and purple ears twitch under Conner's touch.

"No tamer should be separated from their partner" Renamon gives Rika a soft look.

"Yeah." Rika whispers quietly. The Queen of digimon is the last to join the group of tamers on the ground.

"So now that you're here," Henry starts, "what next?"

"I…I have no idea." Conner admits, a light flush coloring his cheeks.

"Well, where are you staying?" Takato ask before a confused look crosses his face. "Actually, how are you speaking Japanese if you're from America?"

"Werent you paying attention goggle head?"

"Of course I was!" Takato sounds offened but still confused.

"Cadmus probably had the language put in his head. Right?" Rika looks to Conner for confirmation.

"Yeah," Conner nods his head, "I know several languages, Hebrew, German, French…being multilingual was mandatory."

"Mully-what?" Guilmon's ears perked up

"He means he knows a lot of languages." Takato answers.

"And you speak it like a pro, too." Rika says

"So you won't stand out so much." Henry places his hand on his chin in thought, "All that leaves is the basics…cloths, food, shelter."

"I have cloths." Conner frowns

"Well, yeah," Takato says, "But you look like you got in fight or something."

"Or you've been living on the street." Rika chimes. "But you can crash with me. I can hide you for a few days."

"We're going to need a cover story, too." Henry points out

"That's true," Takato nods before his eyes light up, "We can say you ran away from home!"

"It's not far from the truth either." Conner agrees. "I ran away from home because my dad didn't want me and my mom's…umm…"

"Died from a car accident…?" offers Rika and the hybrid nods his head. Technically, Cadmus did have an accident.

"Oh!" Henry narrows his eyes, "you probably don't have any papers and how do we explain if someone from America comes looking for you? …I guess, we could say you're dad came to Japan on business, you guys got into a fight, you ran, and he left. I mean, you said he turned his back on you, right? So it's not a stretch if we say he's left you behind before."

"If you take away the superpowers," Conner starts, "it fits but I don't know his civilian identity."

"It's fine." Rika reassures, "He never told you. You only know him as…ummm…"

"Mr. Kent!" Terriormon pipes up. Everyone looks at the rookie surprised. "Henry and his dad share the same last name. So why shouldn't you?"

"That makes sense. Good job, buddy!" Henry gives his partner a large smile.

"Yeah!" Takato and Guilmon agree at the same time. Tamer and digimon look at each other and then laugh. Slowly, the tension that had hung in the air clears away. Conner feels the muscles in his shoulders unwind. He hadn't realized how stiff he was until just now.

"Ya' know," Takato turns back to Conner, "we didn't thank you for helping us out. If you didn't show up to give a hand we would have been in a lot more trouble."

"Not really. You managed to digivolve to ultimate."

"But you kept Mihiramon from turning Growlmon into data bits!" Takato gives Guilmon a one armed hug. "Guilmon's my best friend and I…I don't want to lose him."

"I don't want to lose Takatomon either." The red rookie leans against his tamer, his head in his lap.

"Since you're a tamer," Henry looks at Conner, "want to lend us a hand?"

"Like teaming up?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want." Henry puts his hands behind his head, "I know we're not like your old team. We're not heroes or anything but we know what's right and…well…we're stronger together than we are apart."

He's asked something again. They give him the option of going solo and he can't let that kindness be rejected or ignored. He won't be like Superman. This team wasn't trained to fight. They were civilians. They fought because they knew it was the right thing. But at the same time they didn't lose hope or faith. His old team, despite, everything was jaded. They fought villains like Luthor and Sportsmaster. They went into battle with the purpose of beating the bad guy and then making sure no innocents were hurt. But Takato, Henry, and Rika sought to protect, unconditionally. They sought to protect all life in the human world, even the bad. It was in the way they talked and the way they carried themselves. Their digimon weren't very different than Dorimon. They seek to make their tamers happy and they fight for the cause of their tamers. Their bonds are ones that have evolved over the course of numerous fights and time like Dorimon. Despite not being here to witness it, Conner can tell that these tamers and their partners have grown since they first bonded.

When Henry finishes speaking, his hands are back in his lap but there's a simmering glow to his eyes. He turns his gaze to the three tamers and holds their gaze. Takato and Rika know he's right from experience, they understand just how much stronger they are as a team. Rika especially understands that going solo won't always work and that having a few friends isn't a bad thing. Conner feels himself settle into his own skin. After months of confusion and insecurities, after accepting the belief that no one in this world wanted him, that the Young Justice team would move one without him, and after nearly being consumed by the urge to tear at his own hands on his return to the human world, his body stops prickling. Conner straightens himself up from his hunched spot on the floor.

"I'm in. I've got your back from now on." Conner promises.

He isn't leaving this group, not when he's asked. There are plenty of heroes who can replace Superboy and more heroes were making their presence known. _It was only a matter of time before they had some new hero take his place_, Conner thinks_, if they haven't already._

But as far as Conner knew, as far as this group knew, they were the only tamers in the world. They needed his help. They needed his strength and his protection when the fighting became too much. And it would, eventually. Conner spent months in the digital world. He knew how dangerous the fights could turn out. There will be moments where they doubt everything, every reason and purpose. Conner has every intention of making those times few and far between. He doesn't want them to feel like he did all those months in the Cave, alone. These teens weren't built like Aqualad or trained like Robin. They could get hurt or killed. In a way, being a tamer was more dangerous than being a hero. Being a tamer meant you chose to still believe even when everyone around you "grows up."

"So…"Rika leans back, using her hands to support her, "that's settled…"

"Yeah," Henry gets to his feet, "Well guys, looks like it up to the _eight_ of us to save the world from any evil digimon from now on."

"And that suits me just fine." Rika's eyes are filled with fire. "I can't wait to mix it up again. Renamon and I are ready."

"Yeah. Oh wait!" Takato is on his feet in an instant, "Conner, you gotta tell us about the digital world! I bet you've got tons of stories!"

"Oh really? I like stories. Does it have peanut butter in it?" Guilmon leans close to the clone.

"Later, you two." Rika's voice snaps the attention back to her. "It's late and Dorimon is still recovering. Conner can tell us later."

"I can do that." Conner chuckles, stands up and looked down at the other three.

The clone stood five foot seven inches while the others stood about roughly the same at five foot and three inches. He didn't tower over them but he was tall enough to stand out. For a moment he wondered if that would be a problem but then dismissed the thought. If it became a problem, he'd deal with it when the time comes.

"For now, let's get out of here. It's late and Dorimon could probably use a full night's sleep." The tanned teen yawns before looking at the rookie still on the clone's head. "Come on, Terriormon. Time to go home."

"Right!" the rookie leaps from Conner to his tamer before looking back at the hybrid. "Mo men tai, Conner. Mo men tai."

"Terriormon's right." Takato smiles, "Everything will turn out okay. We're a team now."

"Well team or not it's time to go." Rika gets to her feet and starts to walk away. "Come on Conner. Renamon and I need extra time to keep you out of sight until we come up with a better plan. You need a bath and new cloths too. We can figure that out later."

Conner gets up and follows after the red haired girl. The boys say their final goodbyes and the group separates, making their way out of the tunnel and onto the street. For a moment, Conner stops and looks up at the sky. The stars sparkle like diamonds but the moon, crescent, illuminous, out shines all the lights in the sky.

"Just like my first night." He whispers to the still sleeping Dorimon. His first night of freedom he was promised the moon and it looked so big and round. It wasn't like anything the G-gnomes had shown him. Experience was so different than memory. Memories faded and lost their luster but moments, true moments glowed in spite of time. Now, he stood under a massive night sky with a new team, with a new goal, and felt his heart hammer away in his chest. This time, his awe wasn't broken by a sire who didn't want him.

* * *

Reviews are like chocolate. I'll take 'em for free.


	6. Ripples

Disclaimer: Own nothing! Seriously own nothing. Except this idea. Right, so I've been haggled into including romance…great. So…I have no idea how I'm going to do that…

But for sure pairing: (As in there is no question or doubt).

RikaxRyo (character comes in later. If you've watched digimon tamers you know who this is)

Maybe pairings: As in these are the pairings that were shouted/screamed at me until I got a headache. So they are possibilities…

ArtemisxWally (Pretty easy…)

ArtemisxMegan (No idea why)

TakatoxJeri (Oh how cute!)

ConnerxHenry (I could probably pull this off but I'm also pretty sure this one was made because someone wants to see me struggle…the ass… -_-…but I like Henry. He's my favorite and Conner's my favorite too…Ugh…this is going to give me headache later. I'm sure).

But anyway, this is how it's looking for…that part of the story, later, much later. Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 6-Ripples…

Several days later, Conner is surrounded by noise. Shinjuku, Tokyo is a beautiful city. It is a major commercial and administrative centre, housing the busiest train station in the world, Shinjuku Station. There were schoolgirls chatting about school and boys and teen idols. There were mothers shopping with their children. Some kids had balloons or stuff bears. People were moving, constantly. The hybrid walked out in the daylight in awe. People took pictures with friends and family. The stores had doors with flashy posters and signs. Conner took in the sights and let himself experience the cacophony of thrums that was the heartbeat of thousands of people.

"It's different here." Dorimon was perched on top of his tamer's head.

"Very different." The tamer agreed. The in-training digimon had recovered but had retained his form. There wasn't any danger so Conner and Dorimon didn't see a problem.

The two went into bookstores, candy stores, and even a game store. It was a whole new experience for the two. The past few days had been interesting for the hybrid tamer and his partner. While Rika did give them a place to hide, it was Henry who got Conner a clean pair of clothes and a duffle bag for more. After a warm shower, which he didn't realize he had missed, he now sported a clean pair of grey trousers and a black graphic Rise Against Paper Wings tee shirt that had a pair of white feathered wings spreading from his heart out toward his shoulders. At the center of his shirt where the wings connected was a circle made of two arrows with a heart inside over his own, and a fist inside of that. He made sure Henry knew he really liked his new shirt. He might have been cloned from Superman but he had already made several promises to be his own person. If he was putting down Superboy he had to put down the S-shield, too.

Takato had gotten him a better pair of boots that were all black with electric blue seams and laces. They were sturdier than his worn ones which were starting to tear at the sole so he tossed those out and wore his new pair. He was also given a pair of matching goggles that hung around his neck. He found it incredible that something as simple as a change of clothes could make him feel so much better. But he also was curious about where they had gotten everything from and couldn't stop himself from asking.

"We just told our parents that a friend needed some help." Takato's gaze turn toward the ground.

"And they might want to meet you." Henry grew flushed, "but we can hold them off for a while. so don't worry about it."

He tried but these were parents. How did one act around parents? They weren't Batman or Canary and they weren't like Superman. So he worried but pretended or tried to pretend not to. Dorimon helped distract him by asking the other tamers about the cards and for a while that worked. The new group became busy tinkering away at Conner's deck of cards.

But the city! It was nothing like he was used to back in the states. Japan was a different world, a whole culture that didn't worship Superman or Luthor or Wayne. It was liberating. This freedom, Conner decided, he would fight to the death to defend.

At the moment, the pair let the bustle of the city sweep them away, sharing a bag of Mugi-Choko-milk chocolate coated puffed barley. Conner found he had a particular preference to chocolate and had to stop himself from buying so many bags and boxes of chocolate covered goodies. Dorimon had taken a liking for pocky and gummies. The purple digimon licks his muzzle contently before his ears twitch violently.

"What's wrong?" Conner stops and looks around to try and catch what has his partner's attention.

"There."

Conner doesn't need to be told where or what because he's standing in front of one of the many huge screens that litter the city. On screen is a news clip showing a bunch of reporters flashing cameras at a man in an expensive suit. He has a strong jaw, dark eyes, black hair combed back, and a charming smile. He's walking through double doors. Conner caught a glimpse of Japanese kanji on one of the doors. He feels chills play havoc on his body. Bruce Wayne was in Japan. The same Bruce Wayne who Robin once mentioned unofficially supported and even helped fund the Justice League.

"They can't take you." Dorimon snarls at the image, fur on end.

"Technically…"

"No," Dorimon bared his fangs, "You're not their pet. You're Conner and you're my tamer. Lord Biahumon said you were free to make your own choices. You know you can make your own choices. You don't have to go with them unless you choose to."

"Right," Conner takes breath, "They can't make me do anything. They can't…"

But Conner just knew it was going to take more than just words to make that true. For all the promises and all the talks, he knew it all the way down in his core that it was going to take a lot more to keep his freedom. Seeing Bruce Wayne just made that realization hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

* * *

_**Young Justice. Base. Saturday, July 14, 7:45 pm.**_

"Still nothing?" Wally asked the boy wonder.

Robin was hacking like made at the Cave's main computer. His aggressive maneuvers tore apart security measures and blindsided clearances and firewalls. Miss Martin was in the kitchen, cooking, quietly. Wally knew that if he tried to cheer her up, she'd burst into tears. Kaldur and Artemis were sparing in the training room. Both were incredibly wound up and Wally wasn't going to get between them. Their team leader had been hit hard at the news that Conner was missing and Artemis had thrown a temper tantrum about how stupid the league was. She cried after she ran out of steam too. Wally and Robin had been hit hard too. Robin had put several crooks from gotham in the hospital. Wally had also been rough with his Rouges and looking back on what he's done, makes the ginger haired teen wince. He just knew he was going to have a lot of apologizing to do later.

"Actually, I do."

"Seriously!" Wally will deny ever having squealed like a five year old. "Oh!mygosh!I'llgoget theothers! Berightback!"

Then the speedster was gone. He stopped by the kitchen and the training room, yelling at the other team members before rushing back to Robin. The boy wonder didn't as much as twitch. On screen, several pages opened with visual and audio. Then some were closed only to be replaced by more windows. The rest of the team was quick to make their way to Kid Flash and Robin. Kaldur and Artemis are covered in scrapes, bruises, and a light coat of sweat. Megan is wearing an apron over her uniform, parts are stained with food and even tears. Kaldur was the first to speak.

"What do we have?"

"A profile and a tracer."

"On Conner?"

"Batman has a tracer on every one of us. If a mission ever went south, it would allow the League to track us down. But, here, the signal is bouncing all over the place." The hacker frowns. "The weird thing is that the League didn't even have it until a few days ago. Now, they're just having a hard time pinning it down."

"So, he could be anywhere. But he's alive, right?" Megan is tentative but hopeful. For a minute no one answers her.

"We can hope." Robin starts, "But there are a lot of things wrong with the situation. They shouldn't have a hard time getting a lock unless someone or something was interfering."

"So, we can assume that someone had Conner or at least the tracer that was on him." Artemis crosses her arms and glares at the computer. Wally tries to refocus everyone's attention. He knew if the team started to lose themselves to "what-ifs" then they might miss a chance to find Conner.

"What's the mission's status?"

"Still in progress. Currently, the search is narrowed to the Eastern Hemisphere like China and Russia. So we can rule out the Americas, Canada, Africa, and Antarctica. All members of the Justice League are ordered to report any unusual activity or anti-League campaigns that show an abnormal rise in recruitment."

"What? Why?" asks a bewildered Kid

"A connection to Cadmus? Think they took him back to brainwash him or something?"

"They couldn't!" Megan turns to Artemis, eyes wide in horror. "Conner wouldn't go with them and they couldn't have gotten in without something-they couldn't have taken him without us knowing!"

The martin's vision becomes blurred. She doesn't try to stop the tears from coming. Megan feels her knees go weak. The team archer is quick to comfort the girl, wrapping her arms around her as she tries to keep it together.

"There's a reference to an audio file but it's not attached or archived. The League has something though even Superman is making an effort." Wally doesn't try to cover up his surprise.

"Definitely feeling whelmed."

"While it is good that Superman is seeing the error of his ways," Kaldur looks solemn. "But it will be for nothing if we are too late. We must also do our part to find our friend."

When Kaldur finishes talking, his somber look turns to one of determination. Megan gets off the floor with Artemis help and wipes her tears. Her gaze is hard.

"Who is charge of the mission?"

"Batman." Robin's hands fly across the keyboard but his shoulders relax, minutely, in relief. The other's follow his example. They'd known the dark knight was doing what he could but now that he had made Conner's disappearance a League issue, he had the world's heroes at his disposal. So it was only a matter of time before they had their friend back.

"What is his status? Does he require our assistance?"

"Japan and that means a 'no'. He's probably there to negotiate leniency on the League's behalf."

"What? Why?" Artemis still has her arms around the martin and feels them tighten in reflex at her rising temper. "Japan signed the charter. What's the big deal?"

"Japan did sign the charter that allowed the League to operate in their space, but only provided the threat in question was directly or indirectly linked to the League. If the problem originated in Japan, like say a demon outbreak, the League isn't allowed to interfere unless it looks like Japan threatens to be overrun."

"Oh, yeah," Wally said, nodding his head in understanding, "Japan has a decent sized demon and miko population, right? The demons there don't like outsiders trespassing in their territory but they're not unreasonable."

"The mikos are pretty much the same." Robin continued, "Even the League of Shadows makes double sure not to step out of line whenever they step foot there. That's why Batman is the best choice for negotiations."

"Does this mean that he thinks Conner could be in Japan?" Robin freezes for a solid minute before looking over his shoulder at the green archer.

"With the country's political and social climate as it is," the boy wonder starts on the computer again, "there is a real possibility that he was taken there. It would take some maneuvering on our part to get permission for a search. The same could be said for someone like Lex Luthor."

"If Japan is our best possible location," Kaldur stands next to Kid Flash, "then we should prepare for a search as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Not as heroes," the atlantian cuts off the speedster, "we have been given clear instruction in stealth. We will go as civilians taking a tour of the country."

Robin pulled up a map detailing Japan and known locations of demon activity. Other parts of the map were highlighted with descriptions of a city's status, crime rate, shops, restaurants, tourist attractions, and other public services. There were also parts of the country marked as inaccessible, reserved or restricted to heroes and villains alike. Kaldur received no complaints.

* * *

_**Japan, Shinjuku. Wong Residence. Sunday, July 15. **_

A persistent ringing echoes throughout the Wong apartment home. Mayumi Wong is a middle age woman with brown hair and light violet eyes covered by glasses. Her voice sounds out loudly.

"Answer the phone!"

A sleeping Henry Wong, lays in bed, ignoring the phone as its ring reaches past his bedroom door.

"Wakey, wakey, Henry." The teen in question, groans.

"Terriormon." He opens his eyes slowly, "Knock it off."

"Good Morning!" a childish voice calls from behind a stiff Terriormon.

"Wah?!"

The voice belongs to Henry's little sister, Suzie Wong. The seven year old has her mother's eyes and light hair, done into two pigtails.

"Rise and Shine! Henry that angry kid is on the phone again." With her job done, the little girl runs off with Terriormon still in her arms, acting like a stuff doll.

'_Angry, huh? I'll give him angry.'_ The rabbit rookie's tamer thinks before making his way to the phone. "Takato, this had better be important. It's six thirty in the morning."

"Hey Henry!" The brunette on the other end is cheerful. There's a bright smile on his face as he greet Henry. "Rise and shine! I was thinking, as tamers, we should always do our best to try to get the jump on any potential threats."

"Great."

"Anyway, I thought we could all patrol around the city today."

"I'd like to but…" Henry looks away and toward a calendar with today's date circled, "but I've got other plans. Sorry."

"Huh?" Takato gives the phone a confused look when Henry hangs up. "Well ok."

The next call that he makes is to Rika and Conner.

"What'ya say Rika? You in for a patrol around the city?"

"Sorry. I can't. I'm supposed to go to the theatre with my grandmother."

"Oh, okay. What about Conner?"

"He went out early. Ya' know because he doesn't live here."

"Y-yeah," Takato looks over at a picture with his parents and him.

His chest tightens. He doesn't understand how anyone could not like Conner. He was like the older brother Takato had always wanted. He taught Takato and Rika some basic defense moves and told the tamers about some of the villains. The teens were so use to fighting digimon they had kind of forgot that the world was a big place. There was more than bad digimon, there were bad people too. Conner was a hero who did his best to protect people like the tamers and their families. He did good, too. He was a good person and hearing how someone so nice was treated…it left a bitter view of how he once saw heroes.

"Well, good luck." He hangs up the phone only to hear his mother call out to him.

"Takato! You've got some friends here to see you!"

"huh?"

"They're at the front door!"

"Hmm? It couldn't be…"

Takato makes his way to the front door. Waiting for him is a small crowd with friends from school. There is Jeri Katou, a girl with brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair with a ponytail tied to the side and a green hairclip. She's wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt and white and cerulean sneakers. Kazu Shioda, known for his jokes and wisecracks, he has brown hair spiked up and dark eyes. The boy also wears a black shirt with a yellow cross, cream pants, grey sneakers, and a visor on his head. Kenta Kitagawa is a boy with short green hair and grey eyes covered by round glasses. He's wearing brown pants, an orange shirt, a tan short sleeved jacket, white socks and grey sneakers. Behind them there are several other classmate from school.

"Hey buddy!" Kazu's got a big grin on his face and his face is really bright.

"Uh, hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"They want to meet Guilmon. Is that ok?" Jeri has both arms behind her back but her smile is genuine. "I mean if you're not busy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Takato looks over his shoulder and calls out. "I'm going out!"

He closes the door behind him and leads the group to Guilmon's hideout in the park. After Guilmon had come to life, it was the best place that Takato had found that would keep his partner out of sight from his parents and normal people. Of course, being the son of bakers allowed him to sneak a bunch of bread and other things to his partner, mostly because Takato was sure Guilmon had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

When they meet Guilmon the group gaps at the red rookie.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Everyone," Takato starts, "this is Guilmon. Guilmon this is everyone."

"I told you so!" Kazu says turning to face the group, "And you guys wouldn't believe me. See a real digimon. He's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah! Really cool!"

"How cute!"

"That's cool not cute, Jeri." Takato pipes up.

"They can call me whatever they want so long as they bring me peanut butter." Guilmon laughs happily as Kenta scratches the rookie behind an ear.

Jeri pulls out her sock dog puppet. She has it bark at Guilmon and the digimon barks back. Everyone is relaxed and laughing. The other children's eyes are bright and their smiles were wide. Takato joins the laughing a bit nervously, a light blush dusting his cheeks. But like most kids their age, they have a sense of camaraderie. They see the world in a way that many adults are blind to. Children who still believe, whose hearts are filled with creative imagination, see the world explained and view life with a heart wrenching faith that tragedy tries to break. Sometimes, it works but for those like the tamers, like Conner, Rika, Henry, and Takato, the bonds grow until faith and hope and belief become physical forces of power and the impossible becomes common place.

"Listen up! Guilmon's our secret now!" Kazu is loud but his voice sincere. "Anyone who blabbers has to answer to me! Now that that's that, let's have some fun with him!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheers and Takato feels an undertone of something bright. He joins them in their game.

* * *

_**Theatre. Sunday, July 15…**_

Rika sits next her grandmother a frown gracing her face. The men on stage play their part. It's not something that interests her. _Ugh! Did a chimpanzee write this stupid play? _The actor drones on about his lost puppy. Then an actor dressed as a dog steps on to the stage.

"The puppy has returned! Ruff, ruff!"

Rika gasps lightly and can't help but think back to her own relationship with her partner digimon. _She came back. Renamon came back for me. _Rika thinks back to a day when IceDevimon had kidnapped her to try and make her his tamer._ She risked her life to save mine even after everything I said to her. All she cared about was protecting me from that frozen freak and I still didn't get it until Harpymon almost stomped her out of existence. I don't think I've ever felt that strongly about anything in my whole life. I even surprised myself. It was amazing working together for the first time as a team. When Mihiramon attacked I'd thought she'd left me for good. But she didn't. She came back. How could I have ever thought she was just data. _The Queen of the digimon card game leaned back in her seat.

After the play, Rika and her grandmother, Seiko Hata, a grey haired woman wearing a traditional kimono, wait for their train. Seiko is talking on the phone with Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, a known model.

"Oh! The play? It was…interesting. Rika and I are going to take the subway." Abruptly, Rika's D-Arc started going off.

"What? It's going nuts. There's got to be a digimon near by."

Rika looks around and her gaze falls on a pair of students laughing and giggling with Calumon, a little white and purple digimon. It wasn't a digimon that liked to fight and smiled at the two girls lavishing him with attention.

"Isn't it just adorable?"

"I just wanna eat him all up!"

Rika smiles at the plush little digimon

"Oh its just Calumon." For a moment, the girl is a step away from putting her digivice away. Then it goes off again. The screen goes haywire and an arrow spins rapidly.

"Hold on a second. It's picking up another signal. And its big. There's another digimon around." Her eyes narrow.

A digital field emerges from down the tunnel. The field covered the entire platform. Rika covers her vision with her shades as Seiko shields her face with her arm. As the fox tamer peers into the mist, she glances over her shoulder at her grandmother.

"Get out of here." At the sight of red eyes Rika call out for her partner

"Renamon!"But while her digimon partner wasn't with her, Rika knew she wasn't too far away.

"I'm coming Rika!" Sure enough, the yellow fox rookie speed across rooftops. In spite of the distance, she had heard Rika call out to her. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!"

There was screaming as they ran toward the stairs to the city above them. Rika could see that the digimon was a huge cobra, with purple and white markings. It also had three horns on its head and red eyes. It did not look friendly. It hissed as it followed the screaming people. Rika pushed her grandmother toward the stairs as the older woman protested.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

"Hurry!" Rika stopped as her phone fell out of her pocket. She turned back for it and looked up to see Renamon appear, ready to fight. A police officer rushes to Rika's grandmother and pulls her toward the stairs.

"Come one! We have to evacuate!"

"But...! My granddaughter!"

"Let's go!" The man drags Seiko away but not before the older woman looks back to see Rika and something else, something guarding her. A part of her relaxes, sure in her belief that her granddaughter was safe.

In the subway, Rika and Renamon stared down the giant snake digimon. The giant digimon hissed at the pair with a malicious grin on its face. But the rookie and tamer were not intimidated.

"Time to make ourselves a new pair of cowboy boots." Rika arms herself with a card and her digivice.

"And a purse to match."

"Walk all over him!" Renamon leaps into the air. Shards of white diamonds surround her body and aim at her opponent.

_**"Diamond Storm!"**_

The shards are released and hit the serpent in the face but do no damage.

"Huh?" Rika's digivice shows her an image of her opponent but nothing else.

"Ugh! Why won't this piece of junk tell me anything?" Rika turns back to her partner, "Renamon! The D-Arc isn't giving me any information on him!"

"Whatever we do, we better do it fast!"

Rika jumps as her D-Arc's holo opens again. This time, Rika is relieved it has the information she needs.

"I'm getting something. Sandiramon. He's a virus type and an ultimate digimon. I've got to make Renamon digivolve otherwise we don't stand a chance!"

The ultimate charges with a roar and lungs at the pair. Rika and Renamon dodge and take cover behind a column. The massive snake continues down one of the tunnels.

"Come on, Rika," Renamon's voice is confident and strong, "It's time to charm this snake."

"Let's do it, then." Rika pulls a card and slides it through her digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Digivolution Activate!"

_DIGIVOLUTION…_

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

The fox rookie's body is encompassed in a blue glow. Her body grew twice its size and her tail split into nine new tails. Her head had a yin and yang symbol on her forehead. The white tuff of fur around her neck also grew out and was accompanied by a red and white bell ornament. She went from walking on two legs, to four. Fire erupted from her paws and tails.

_KYUUBIMON!_

Rika jumps onto the champions back and they take off after Sandiramon. The ultimate doesn't turn back to the champion, choosing to continue down the tunnel. The same tunnel where a train was stopping on a platform.

"He's heading right for that train!" Rika yelled, "We've got to stop him!"

Up ahead, the train came to a full stop. A familiar pair get off the train, Henry and Terriormon.

"I'm bored." Terriromon pouted, "I wish something exciting would happen."

The next second, the rookie tensed and he came to attention.

"Woah! Guess I got my wish."

Both tamer and digimon turned to the sound of screaming. Sandiramon reaches the train and people are rushing to get out and away from the massive cobra. The ultimate opens its massive jaw and the train instantly starts to deteriorate into tiny bits.

"My baby!" A woman from the platform screams. Henry and Terriormon look back to the train and sure, enough, a baby sat crying on the floor. The train was dissolving faster and then the ultimate opened its mouth even wider as the he gathered energy for an attack.

"_**Venom Axe!**_" An axe coated in glowing fire-like venom is hurled at the rest of the train.

Henry quickly pulls out a card and swipes it across his D-Arc.

"DIGIMODIFY! WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!"

A glowing yellow shield with an engraved tribal sun materialized in front of the rookie. Terriormon held the massive shield between the ultimate's attack and the baby. The attack hit the shield and Henry grabbed the baby.

"Let's get out of here!" Henry hollered

"Woah! Right behind you!" They didn't wait any longer and hurried out of the train.

Terriormon placed the shield between the humans on the platform and the still charging Sandiramon. Right after, the transport completely vanished and the ultimate pressed onward down the tunnels. Henry gave the mother her baby and moved closer to the tracks, following the serpent with his eyes.

"Coming through!" Kyuubimon panted as she passed the station, "Watch your toes!"

"Rika" Henry shouted in alarm. The red haired girl tosses him her cell phone.

"Call Conner and goggle head! We need their help!"

Then she's vanishes done the tunnels after the bigger digimon. Kyuubimon's heavy breathing sounds loud in the tunnels. Rika can hear it over the hisses and snarls of Sandiramon. She can see him getting ahead of them.

"He's getting away!" Kyuubimon also notices

"Not for long." Rika pulls another card.

"DIGIMODIFY! Hyperspeed activate!"

"Now that's more like it!"

Renamon's body surged with energy and power. Her body's speed increased and the pair closed in on Sandiramon. Fire erupted from Renamon's paws and tail, propelling her forward. Rika let out a cry of victory and triumph as the sight of the ultimate's tail became more pronounced. They were steadily gaining on their opponent.

* * *

Finding Takato proved to be harder said than done. Henry had called his home only to find that he'd gone out. Conner was easier and that said something for an ex-hero who was trained in covert ops. Conner's blue eyes turned to steel. Dorimon leapt from his perch on the hybrid's head and digivolved to Dorumon in one smooth motion. The purple rookie snarled, fangs and fur on edge.

"I'll find Takato." Conner's voice left no room for argument. "You help Rika."

"How?-"

"Super hearing, remember?"

Henry feels the rush of heat to his face. He had forgotten that little detail.

"Right. Let's go Terriormon."

"About time!"

The pair runs off. Conner tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes, searching for two specific heartbeats. Two hearts that sounded like one. It was something that Conner had noticed the first night he stayed with Rika. The tamers, including himself, had the same heartbeat as their partners. It was as if they were sharing a heart. There were inconsistencies, sure, but then the rhythm would fix itself and it would be as if they were never two different beings in the first place. The hybrid's eyes snap open and he starts walking a brisk pace. Dorumon keeps stride and doesn't question where they're going. He's confident that his tamer knows where the red rookie and his tamer are.

* * *

Sandiramon finally stops at a large overlaying station. The platforms are deserted save for Kyuubimon and Rika. The snake hisses at the champion as his body coils near a column.

"Now that you have no more innocent victims to terrorize. Maybe you'd like to pick on me." The fox digimon lifts her nine tails.

Fire gathers at the tips of her tails. They glow ominously and with a yell, Kyuubimon releases the flames. "_**Fox Tail Inferno**_!"

The superheated flames hit the ultimate in the face but the larger digimon doesn't even flinch. He lunges for Kyuubimon. She tries to jump back but Sandiramon's tail wraps around her stomach and starts to squeeze. The yellow digimon cries out at the pressure threatening to tear her in two.

"Kyuubimon!" Rika's scream echoes throughout the platform.

Another voice yells out right after.

"DIGIMODIFY! Digivolution activate!"

_DIGIVOLUTION..._

_TERRIORMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

A glowing green light encompasses the rabbit rookie. He grows three times his size. His ears also grow and the horn on his head becomes more pronounced. His arms and legs form with thick muscle. The top half of his head is colored green while the ends of his ears and the rest of his body remain cream. Red tribal markings appear on his face. Jeans form over his figure and a pair of spinning machine guns attach to his hands. He throws a belt of ammo over his shoulder and it loops back around to lock in place.

_GARGOMON!_

"Gargomon! Stop him!" Rika cries desperately to the other champion.

"Gah! Bunnies hates snakes!" The rabbit champion raises his guns and fires rapidly. "_**Gargo Laser! **_Put her down!"

Gargomon's attack barely fazes the ultimate. Sandiramon throws Kyuubimon into the new champion in response. The two champions collide and crash into a wall.

"Woah! I said put not pull!"

"Where are the others?" Rika yells to Henry

"I couldn't find Takato so Conner went to get him." He answers from another platform.

In the stairway, a small, purple imp with a red scarf scoffs at the two tamers.

"Yeah, right some team." The digimon leaves and heads to the park where Takato and Guilmon were still playing with the children.

* * *

Conner makes it to Takato and Guilmon just as Impmon finishes lashing at the pair. For all Impmon's harsh words, he isn't wrong. Conner can hear Gargomon and Kyuubimon fighting. He can hear the frantic hearts of Henry and Rika. He wants to break something but knowing the ultimate has venom attacks means he has to take a step back. It also means he has to keep a close watch on the other tamers in case of debris or exposed rebar. Fighting in such a confined space increases the chance of injury for the tamers. Conner can take being thrown into a cement or brick wall, the others can't.

"He's right and we need to get down there, now." Conner cuts in before Takato can argue more and looks the dark rookie in the eye. "Thanks for letting him know."

The purple digimon's ears twitch before he looks away. Impmon blushes slightly at the gratitude before turning way.

"Pft. Whatever." His words lack their usual heat.

Takato's friends look on in awe at Dorumon and some of the girls, Jeri included, coo and aw at the furry digimon. Dorumon stiffens at the attention, unaware if he should be worried or not. He chooses to focus on the fight that's happening below them.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time. Two champions against an ultimate won't last for long."

His words also serve to steer attention away from himself to the fact that a digimon battle was taking place right below them and it was happening at that very moment.

"Wait!" Kazu's voice is irritatingly loud to Conner's sensitive hearing, "you mean there's an actual digimon fight happening in the tunnels? Oh, man! I don't know about you guys but this I gotta see!"

When the rest of Takato's friends all chip in to go see the fight, the hybrid almost loses his temper. Almost. Takato steps right in and stops any ideas about watching the fight. Conner relaxes, just a bit, and nods his head in agreement. A fight is no place for kids without a digimon. He can tell this isn't a side of Takato the others have seen. The surprised looks on their faces tells Conner that Takato isn't normally so forceful. He can believe that. From what the other tamers told him, only Rika was actively looking for a fight while Takato and Henry sought to prevent their digimon from fighting, from getting hurt.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato pulls a card and the others watch in awe while Conner and Dorumon move to stand next to Takato.

"DIGIMODIFY! Digmon's Drill activate!"

Guilmon raises his arms above his head as a drill materialized in both hands. The rookie began to drill into the ground, making a quick shortcut into the tunnels where the fighting was happening. Conner thought it was a smart idea. _Rather than running to an entrance, why not make one?_

As the red rookie disappears into the new tunnel, Conner glances back and Takato's friend hands him a card. The brown haired boy smiles at his friend before sliding down the hole, Conner and Dorumon, right behind him.

* * *

Kyuubimon jumps into the air and starts to spin as blue flames consume her body. "_**Dragon Wheel!**_"

The frontal assault doesn't so much as scratch Sandiramon. Gargomon runs from the platform, jumps and charges the ultimate with an uppercut to the chin. "_**Bunny Pummel!**_"

Sandiramon hisses at the long eared digimon but is otherwise, unharmed.

"Funny. That didn't have quite the effect I thought it would."

"He's smiling." Calumon's small voice whispers from behind Henry. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"What are we gonna do guys?" Henry asks with a frown

"Gargomon," Kyuubimon calls over her friend, "Do you have any bright ideas?"

"Just one," he replies, "Let's not do that again."

"Come on!" Henry's voice rises, "He's powering up!"

Sandiramon's open mouth didn't hide the gathering energy there. An attack that the tamers and their digimon knew would be powerful and even fatal. However, above the ultimate, the ceiling crumbled and gave way. Out of the new hole, fell Takato and Guilmon. Both landed on the giant snake before bouncing and landing on the platform with Rika.

"Sorry I'm late." Takato gives a shaky grin

"Look who finally decided to show up." Rika says with her hands on her hips.

"Better late than never." Gargomon calls out

"We don't have much time, Guilmon, we need you to digivolve." Kyuubimon cuts right to the chase.

"Whatever, you say." Guilmon steps closer to the tracks. "I'm ready."

"DIGIMODIFY! Digivolution activate!"

_DIGIVOLUTION..._

_GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..._

A red glow swallows Guilmon. He grows two stories tall. Two horns grow on his head. Tribal markings and data markings appear all over his body. White hair grows out from the top of his head. A growl rumbled from his chest as red, hot, fire flares from his nose.

_GROWLMON!_

The Sandiramon opens his mouth again, only to screech in pain. Conner had waited in the tunnel with Dorumon on his back before dropping down onto the ultimate. With his partner still on his back, the ex-hero dives away from the now angry digimon and slides to a stop near Henry.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Gargomon laughs.

"Now it's a real party!" Henry smiles at the taller hybrid. Conner feels something bloom inside of him at the sight of that smile. But there is a digimon that needs to be taken care of so he returns the smile briefly and then turns back to Sandiramon. Dorumon joins the others tamer's digimon.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Digivolution Activate!"

_DIGIVOLUTION… _

_DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…_

The rookie's body began to glow a bright purple. His body grew five times in size until the new digimon stood three stories tall. The fur changed to a darker purple with light purple highlights. The black claws turned red and a white tuff of fur grew around his neck. Large purple wings grew from his back with a white underside and the ruby on its head changed to a dark blood red. A growl rumbled from the champion and then the beast let out a massive roar, wings spread.

_DORUGAMON! _

Growlmon stood on the tracks right behind Kyuubimon. Dorugamon, who was the largest of the four champions, stood directly behind Growlmon and Kyuubimon, and towered over the two. The beast digimon's growl vibrated around the other champions. His wings were only half opened because of the confines of the platform. While anyone else would have cowered at the sound and the sight of the purple giant, the other tamers and their digimon felt themselves relax. It was almost irrational how safe they felt with Conner and Dorugamon. The pair exuded power and protection. This was only the second time that the others fought with the hybrid and his digimon but they couldn't deny the security that the pair brought to them. In that moment, they knew their place, they knew what they were to each other.

Conner was more than just the new tamer, the new friend. He was the shield, that safety net they could fall back on to cushion their landing. He was the back up they never knew they needed. He shifted with them, filling the gaps. For someone who cannot fly, he lifts the others. Rika was the fire that coursed through them. She was the force that propelled them to accept nothing but victory and triumph. Henry was the mind, the reason, the calm that kept them from tipping over the edge, the water to Rika's fire. Takato, whose heart is so wide and full and innocent, who doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. He is the belief, the core. The others revolve around him.

And then the moment was over.

"Well for once Kazu didn't give me a useless card." Takato swipes another card

"DIGIMODIFY! Power Activate!"

Flames erupt from all around Growlmon and the champion roars at the influx of power. The other tamers brace themselves for, what they hope, is the final assault.

"All right!" Henry's eyes are dark and stormy, "Here come the fireworks!"

_**"Bunny Pummel!"**_

_**"Dragon Wheel!"**_

_**"Pyro Blaster!"**_

_**"Power Metal!"**_

The combined power of all four champions overwhelms Sandiramon. At last, the incredibly powerful serpent ultimate falls back, scars, bruises and burns coated his form. Parts of his body slowly started to dissolve. But even as his inevitable end came near, Sandiramon continued to laugh. It was a raspy, dying laughter. It set the tamers and their digimon on edge. Conner could feel alarms going off in his head, he could tell something was wrong but he wasn't a Bat and he couldn't make connections they could. Instead, he readied himself to grab Henry and bolt out of the tunnels, knowing Growlmon and Kyuubimon were more than capable of carrying their own tamers out of dangers. Henry was closer to Conner than he was to Gargomon than anyone else. Conner tensed as the ultimate's laugh slowly dies down.

"He's still laughing at us." Kyuubimon does her absolute best not to growl, "Who are you?"

"I am one of the twelve Devas sent by the Sovereign One," he hisses, "you may have defeated me but my brethren will avenge me."

"Huh?" Gargomon's large ears perk up an inch, "You mean there are ten more of you ugly wackos coming our way?"

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Devas will destroy you all."

He bursts into data bits.

"Guys, what's a Deva?" Rika doesn't turn her gaze away from where the ultimate disappeared.

"I've no idea." Henry answers, "All I know is that creature was different than any digimon we've fought before. We're lucky we're not street pizzas. Do you know anything Conner?"

"I've heard of Devas." Conner can hear the underlaying tone of fear lacing Henry's voice.

"They serve the Sovereigns like assistants, guards, or even envoys. I've never meet one during my time with Lord Baihumon."

"Wait," Rika turns wide eyes to the hybrid. "You served this Sovereign?!"

"Lord Baihumon would not send digimon to kill humans." Conner's voice is firm, certain. "He'd find that dishonorable."

"Are there other Sovereigns who would?" Takato can't hide the worry in his eyes, his voice, his body.

"There are four Sovereigns. I served Lord Baihumon of the West. There other three are a mystery to me. I didn't stay around long enough to meet them. Sandiramon could be talking about any of the other three."

"Of the West?" Kyuubimon shifts on her feet.

"We should go." Dorugamon cuts in, "A response team will have been called down here."

"What'd ya say we take the elevator outta here?" Takato says pointing to the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Very sublte Takato." Rika gives the goggle head a hard look but doesn't argue.

The team of tamers arrive back in the park. Jeri and the others haven't gone anywhere, waiting for Takato to return and he did. But he also returned with more than just other tamers. The kids could not contain their awe and shock. Before them stood four living, breathing digimon.

"...wow..."

"Amazing."

"Incredible."

"Oh!"

"How beautiful!"

"I must be dreaming." Jeri whispers with a slow growing smile.

"You guys are all real!" Kazu is practically glowing in shock and joy and exhilaration.

"Yup." Takato takes charge, "That's Gargomon, Kyuubimon, and Dorugamon."

"You already know goggle head and dino boy."

"This is so cool!"

A loud ring grabs Henry's attention and when he answers, a near hysterical adult voice rambles on about kidnappings and ransoms. The blue-haired tamer throws Rika a humorous smile before handing the phone over. She deftly calms her grandmother and the previous fearful tension bleeds away. All thoughts about Devas and Sovereigns takes a back seat. The overhanging shadow of government organizations and questionable heroes doesn't touch them. The group of children and digimon race to Guilmon's hideout to get out of sight. Conner and Dorugamon join them, keeping an extra eye on their team mates, searching for injuries they might have overlooked. But finding nothing, the pair relaxes and Conner lets the thrum and the clamor of the moment overwhelm him. He feels happy.

* * *

Holy...its so long! This chapter is huge! Why did I do this to myself?! So tired but so accomplished...ugh..

Reviews are like precious hours of sleep. They keep me going.


	7. Powers Playing

Disclaimer: I own only this idea not the characters, shame really.

So someone mentioned the ages between the tamers and Superboy. This is to clarify something that I thought I had included. There are two versions of Digimon Tamers, the American and the Japanese. In the American the tamers are thirteen and in the Jap they are ten. I find the older age more realistic then parents letting their ten year old children wonder around after dark. (But that's just me…) On another note, Megan is technically 48 years old pawing at a six month/sixteen year old Superboy…and people find that okay. So who's the real cradle robber I wonder? Food for thought.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 7-Powers Playing…

* * *

_**Hypnos covert HQ. July 16, unknown time...**_

Mitsuo Yamaki, the blonde haired leader of the secret organization Hypnos, wore his signature black shades as he scanned the information agents had been able to gather on the anomaly that had emerged several days ago. Hypnos was an organization that was originally formed to monitor the world's communication network. This information was kept confidential from the public due to legal issues on privacy. It had done an excellent job of remaining undetected even from the Justice League until they discovered the "Wild Ones" and their bio-emergences. These Wild Ones were really digimon making their way into the real world. After Hypnos encountered these entities its primary focus was prevention, keep them from entering the real world, capture and study when possible and to cover the existence of digimon from the world. So far, they have been successful in the latter but the former.

Yamaki, had made leaps of progress in eliminating the Wild Ones but the incident with the Juggernaut had set him back. His encounter with Takato and Henry several weeks prior had made them aware that Hypnos existed and by extension Rika and Conner, too. But it wasn't like the tamers would tell anyone without outing their partners and Yamaki couldn't just bring them in or their partners. They had proven to be more effective against the wild ones than any of his programs. For Yamaki and the other workers at Hypnos, the Devas were a whole new kind of Wild Ones. Without the tamers interference, Yamaki was certain the world would have been overrun.

But what had also interested him, was the teen and the Wild One that had emerged after the initial assault at Hypnos Headquarters. The helicopters had managed to get several pictures but just barely. The field emitted by the interloper and the high jacked program, Juggernaut, had disrupted numerous equipment. But what they did get was revealing. The picture of the teen was attached to a slowly growing file. He had dark hair, torn clothing, and a prominent black Superman t-shirt. Yamaki turned to the computer at his side and opened a video file, where the teen was seen dropping from the back of Dorugamon and crashing on Mihiramon's tail. At first, Yamaki had assumed the teen was a fan but the video, playing on a loop, presented an alternative theory.

"He can't be human."

This was supported by additional data Hypnos had gathered from Cadmus and LexCorp main frame. They all had the same image of the dark haired teen with the S-shield shirt. There were also clips of the teen performing amazing feats. A picture is centered on the screen. The same teen is standing next to an older version of him, wearing tights and a red cape. But it's obvious even in the picture that the older man isn't comfortable with the teen. Yamaki opens another screen, another video.

The same teen and man are there, the same accident, the same bus and the similarities are impossible for the Head of Hypnos to ignore. As the video continues, Yamaki raises an eyebrow, as the Man of Steel practically runs away from the younger version of himself. The camera recording captures the complete hurt on the teen's face.

"So…you must be Superboy."

And there really was nothing else to refute that conclusion. There were no other records of the boy the other children called Conner, existed. Hypnos had checked and dug extensively. It is also how they stumbled across several projects that Yamaki found not in the best interest of Japan or humanity. He made sure to forward that information to the appropriate departments. The Japanese government didn't need to be blindsided in the middle of a war against the Wild Ones.

But the experiments detailing Superboy's creation both disturbed and fascinated him. Having the power to create life was one thing. Creating life for the sole purpose of causing or even instigating war was another thing entire.

Superboy's partner was a massive powerhouse. That wasn't even counting the fact that the pair had torn through the Juggernaut program, in its high jacked state, Hypnos had managed to analyze the strength of the altered program. In short, the power required to break the encryption that the Wild One had utilized would have taken the entire Hypnos team six years to break through. Estimated analysis places the other children's strength as roughly the equivalent of three years. And that was if the other three worked the same spot at the same time every day in perfect harmony.

But now the dynamic changed. The readings Hypnos was getting on any of the three were changing, faster than they could keep up. It led Yamaki to one conclusion: the children's monsters were growing. And he didn't know how or why.

* * *

_**Metropolis. LexCorp July 17…**_

"Still nothing?"

"No, sir."

Lex Luthor frowned but let no other emotion show on his face. The Justice League were not the only ones to notice Superboy's disappearance. The clone's disappearance had thrown a wrench into the CEO's plans. The red, addicting shields the man was planning to give to the teen sat gathering dust. Luthor had tried to lure the boy from wherever Superman wasn't in atmosphere but recent events make that option unavailable. The Man of Steel would hear the call as well and would know within seconds that Luthor had plans for the clone.

In fact, Luthor's plans for Superboy coincide with plans the other members of the Light had for the rest of the little sidekicks. Plans which were no longer viable. Luthor took two pills from a tray and downed them with water. Even weeks after his release from medical and some of the best treatment money could buy, the business man still suffered from his time under the young justice's care.

"That is the last time I underestimate those brats."

Even though his voice and demeanor spoke of malice, there was a touch of fear sliding itself underneath his skin. The kind of fear that leeches onto a person's psyche, making shadows move out of the corner of the eye and that creates phantom touches, feather light.

Luthor plucks a hand sandwich from the same tray and props it in his mouth. He eats, leisurely, trying to get a measure of control back. Unaware that the control that he seeks won't come to him. In front of him, sits a computer with the best software on the market with a few extra touches here and there that were currently not open to the public or the military.

The man takes another sandwich and harshly bites into it, to hide his trembling. He's looking over a record of the sidekick team's progress since Superboy's impromptu leave of absence. What he finds, does not make him happy. What he finds makes the shaking worse.

"And, here, we all thought the Justice League were the real threat…"

Indeed, the league's protégés were operating on a whole other level. A level that was reached when one of their own was taken. Because there is no question the boy had to have been taken. Only no one knows how or why or by who. No one's talking. No one's taking credit. And that is a cause for massive concern. Taking down Superboy, while not impossible, is not an easy task easier. Project Kr was growing, evolving past the projected analysis. With no subject to analysis, it is impossible to tell the clone current skill level. It was also impossible to control the League and their younger counterparts. It was imperative that Luthor find the teen before the others.

"It seems it time to get to work."

* * *

_**Classified Location. Unknown time, unknown date… **_

"They wish access."

"Someone always wishes access."

"It's supposed to be different this time. Looking for a lost child."

"Or a stolen one…"

There is silence. There are no distinguishing features on any of the faces of the individuals here. For candles illuminate only a fraction of the room. In all actuality, the candles are not needed. All of those present can see clear in the dark. To attest to this, a faint glow can be seen coming from everyone's eyes, inhuman eyes.

"He was not lying."

"This one is familiar…"

"He was the one who refused Ra's al Ghul hand."

"Ahh…that one."

No one speaks. There is no rush. They do not hurry. They are not pressed by time like humans are.

"Do we let them?"

"Why? What has kept them?"

"And why now?

"No doubt the means by which they search has…been delayed."

Discontent and dissatisfaction permeates the room.

"Has anyone encountered any disturbances such as what is in question?" For a moment, everything is still.

"One."

Everyone turns and focuses on amber glowing eyes.

"Just one. Information regarding cloning and other such filth was forwarded. Amongst them was Project Kr, the one in question. The illegal acquiring of samples is a cause for concern. Security of such things has been handled poorly, it seems."

"It will be handled."

"We concur."

"That leaves the boy."

"He is here."

"We do not know where and have heard nothing in regards to him. The symbol he wears has not been seen."

"Perhaps…perhaps he no longer wishes to be found?"

"Possible. He did not tell of the circumstances surrounding the boy prior."

"Do we interfere? Do let things be?"

"Do we deny or approve?"

A quiet descends upon them. They do not move. Still as statues, they consider, they convene. They predict and contemplate.

"This one will not interfere..." speaks one, "but this one also cannot let things be. Others will come for him. It must be resolved."

"The Dark One…is not opposed to negotiation…"

"They may come…"

"…but not as the world sees them…"

"They must appear as a part of the world…"

"…rather than separated from it."

"Agreed."

"This one approves."

"Again, I concur."

"Then we are done here."

The candles die and they are gone.

* * *

_**Shinjuku Park, Japan. After dark, July 20…**_

"You're sure you guys are okay?"

Conner stares the two boys in front of him, intently. He uses his vision to check for broken bones and fractures. He's done this several times. Henry and Takato had fought another Deva on their own. It was a frightening experience for Conner, to realize that danger was so close, while he was so far away. Anything could have happened to the two. They could have fallen in the dame or the charge from the Deva could have electrocuted them.

"Hey," Henry places a hand on Conner's bicep, "It's okay. We're okay. If you worry every time we separate, you might miss something important."

"At least, we stopped him before he got any bigger." Takato smiles a little. "And now we know to be double sure before leaving a digimon like that alone."

"Definitely," Henry agrees.

"Well," Conner isn't happy but they were safe and that's all that matter. "Rika's going to chew you both out."

Henry and Takato wince at the truth. They knew they couldn't keep the fight from the red head but they also weren't looking forward to hearing her yell at them either. Henry removed his hand and picked up Terriormon. Conner follows his hand and can't explain why he misses having it there or why his chest feels light when Henry glances at him, and quickly looks away. He was changing and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew it was a good thing but when it came to something's, he was just so confused that he almost hated trying to understand them. Some days he felt good just seeing the blue haired boy and other times he just felt heavy, like he was carrying more than he could handle.

"The lights are pretty." Dorumon draws his tamer out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Takato turns to see what the rookie was referring to. "You mean the city? Oh, yeah. They do look nice this close too."

Conner doesn't answer. He knows Dorumon is talking about something else. It makes his insides churn. He's nervous and anxious. His partner looks him in the eye and the hybrid nods his head. He understands. There was a change coming. It might be the League or another Deva. Whatever it was, it was coming to them. And if it was coming for him, well, Conner had no plans on going anywhere and he was going to make sure they took, "no" for an answer.

* * *

Review!

It shows how much you care


End file.
